Harry Potter and War Against the Order
by ShadowHunter Mashell
Summary: DISCONTINUED:Harry's summer after his fourth year starts off fine then throw in lies, manipulations, spying, and crazy orders and the summer isn't vacation time anymore. Harry realizes that his whole life just might be a lie and that Dumbledore isn't a g
1. When all this crazy fun begins

Title: Harry Potter and War Against the Order  
Status: 1/?   
Author: ShadowHunter  
Email: mjberri@aol.com  
Rating: P-g 13 or R help me decide   
Pairings: Remus/Sirus, Harry/?????  
Spoilers: 1-4  
  
Warnings: This story will have **_SLASH_** so consider yourself warned. Don't Flame me   
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK  
[ Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement  
[ is intended.  
  
Summary: Harry's summer after his fourth year starts off fine then throw in lies,  
[ manipulations, spying, and crazy orders and the summer isn't vacation time  
[ anymore. Harry realizes that his whole life just might be a lie and that  
[ Dumbledore isn't a great as he once thought.  
**_  
  
_**

  


[ **_Chapter 1_**  
  
  
[Harry knew that he was in for an interesting summer when he arrived at Privet Drive number four. Dudley was the first surprise appearing much slimmer than before. From what he heard the doctor told the Dursleys that if Dudley didn't start getting into shape he could suffer a heart attack and die.  
  
["Boy this summer you will spend time helping your cousin study keep in shape." Vernon growled "Your Aunt doesn't have the time now so you will do the cooking and both you and Dudley will take care of the outside chores. You hear me?"  
  
["Yes, Sir I hear you loud and clear." Harry said looking at his Uncle quizzically  
  
["When your not helping out your free to do as you please providing it's with in the law and you don't bring any of your friends onto my property. You can keep your stuff up in your room, and lastly you get up and make breakfast at eight. Do I make myself clear?" Vernon finished up his lecture.  
  
["Yes, sir." Was all Harry could manage as he was floored on what brought about this change.  
  
["Good. Now go on." Vernon sighed before going into the sitting room to watch TV  
  
[Smiling slightly to himself Harry rushed up to his tiny bedroom. It was as he left it and appeared as if no one had entered it, except Aunt Petunia to dust maybe. Harry sat on the small bed and left the unpacking for later in favor to thinking about the change attitude towards himself from the Dursely's.  
  
[They were never nice to him before, they'd never talked to him in such a civilized way before, and they always used to try to keep him as far from Dudley as possible. They had him living in a cupboard under the stairs for little over 9 years and mad him wear Dudley's old cloths.   
  
[These things Harry could handle but the lack of love, friendship, and care were another matter. When your five maybe four years old you take these things a lot harder than an experienced 14 year old.  
  
[The Harry hunting was his biggest problem. Dudley's gang had always hurt him bad when they caught him, thus he soon learned to avoid them. But those first couple of months in prep school had been hard to be caught by Dudley's gang on the way home and beaten. The Dursley's way of dealing with this was to lock him in the cupboard, for picking fights. He was kept in there till he was better and the bruises had faded out of sight.  
  
[Harry sighed getting up and unpacking. He really didn't want to remember the beatings his cousins gang had given him. Hedwig hooted happily when he released her from her cage.  
  
["How about I write to Hermione so can get out of here till I figure out what's going on." Harry murmured and did just that. He wrote two brief letters to his friends to let them know he was all right and thought this summer wouldn't be to bad.  
  
[Harry made sure to set his alarm clock so he'd get up in time the next morning before drifting off to sleep.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Harry found himself in a forest in front of a small cottage. The place was dark and a warm golden glow emitted from one of the windows. It looked comfortable enough but Harry shivered nervously anyway.   
  
[There was a sense of impending doom on the air and that wasn't something new to Harry. He'd felt this way whenever he was in the presence of a dark wizard.  
  
[He was proven right when a group of Death Eaters moved out of the forest line and approached the cottage.  
  
[He yelled out at the Death Eaters even though he knew it wasn't a wise move to make. But it didn't matter they didn't hear him anyway. They didn't even know he was there. They walked right by him and one them even through him.  
  
[Harry realized then what was going on and fear gripped him tightly. He couldn't defend himself or others in his dream visions he was damned to watch the deaths and torture.  
  
[In one sudden movement the Death Eaters swept down on the house and inside. He heard a piercing screaming that was unmistakably female. With in 5 minutes the Death Eaters drug an elderly pair out of the house and onto the lawn.  
  
["Hello Gedugeon." a Death Eater growled into the mans face. The man growled and spit onto the face of the masked Death Eater.  
  
["Rot in Hell you freaking piece of filth." The man growled.  
  
[Angered by the man show of hate the Death Eater kicked him in the stomach. The man promptly coughed blood up on to the ground.  
  
[Harry felt as if he himself had been punched and felt his fill with a coppery taste of blood. His ribs ached and he the man had a punctured lung, well for that matter so did he.  
  
[Harry watched in stunned horror as the Death Eater proceeded to hold the man unde the crucaitus curse for long periods of time letting up just before the breaking point. The woman sobbed as they stripped and beat her.  
  
[Harry felt tears slide down his own cheeks from the pain he felt along with them. He bit his lip hard so he wouldn't utter a sound or scream, he refused to show any such weakness even if no one else could see.   
  
[Harry watched in horror as they killed the man first with a fast action decaying spell that caused Harry to shiver and more than ever then he wished he turn away and not watch. The woman sobbed never pleading or speaking a word just staring them in the eyes as they cast the killing curse.   
  
[Harry could have sworn she smiled when she hit the ground cold and lifeless.  
Then the pain of the killing curse swept through just like all those years before. He recognized the pain and deep down new this curse would never kill him but it would always hurt, ten times worse than the crucaitus curse ever would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
[Harry woke up with a groan to the sound of the alarm clock beeping shrilly. Painfully for his muscles ached from his dream vision, he hit the button that would shut up the awful device.  
  
[He sat up careful not to strain a hurt muscle to much. He stood and went to the bathroom to wash up before cooking.  
  
[Dried blood was stained on his chin where he had bit through his lip physically to keep from screaming. Washing quickly Harry looked for any other bruises and found as he already new there were none. Though the bruises didn't exist that didn't mean the soreness wasn't there.  
  
[ The Dursleys came down twenty minutes later top eat. Dudley didn't sit down to eat but looked at questionably.  
  
["You coming?" Dudley asked "I found the hard way it isn't good to jog on a full stomach."  
  
[Surprised Harry remembered his promise to help Dudley work out and realized that morning jogs were problaly the main reason Dudley had lost weight. Nodding Harry dashed upstairs to grab something he'd be able to run in.  
  
[They jogged to the park and Harry was amazed how much the work out was helping soothe his pained muscles. When they reached the park Dudley told Harry that he would meet some friends and jog from there and that Harry should go his own way.  
  
[Harry who was wearing loose jeans and a green T-shirt decided to go back to Privet Drive. His Aunt and Uncle seemed to find nothing odd about the fact that Dudley wasn't with Harry.  
  
[After eating breakfast Harry decided to wander around the neighborhood so he could see things.  
  
[Harry went inside the library when he passed it and looked around. He found nothing of interest but kept in mind that he could go here to get books if he was really bored.  
  
[On the way out Harry spotted a table with free books. They were all old and unappealing to the eye but Harry who was kinda desperate looked through them. He picked up a green leather bound book with a strange writing on it.   
  
[Staring at it for a few minutes Harry realized that when he looked at it, really looked at it he could read it. Confused but intrigued Harry read the title and knew it was coming home with him.  
  
[The title was in parsletongue he realized and it said "The wonderful world open to a Parseltongue by Salazar Slytherin" Smiling Harry went back to Privet Drive edgier to read the book.  
  
[Harry was surprised to find a large barn owl on his desk when he arrived. The owl flew off after Harry relieved of it's letter. Opening it Harry read:  
  
  
[_Harry,  
  
[I'm sorry to do this but I must cut off your post till you come back to   
[Hogwarts. It is for your own safety and I hope you realize that. This is also why   
[your owl Hedwig will remain at Mr. Weasley's till school starts. If you have any   
[visions you should write them down in a journal.  
  
[Albus Dumbledore_  
  
  
[Harry stared at the letter in horror. How could they just completely cut him off from the wizarding world? Angry with the deaccession made Harry sat down glaring at the note. He was surprised but pleasantly pleased when the note burst into flames and   
disappeared.  
  
[To take his mind off it Harry poured his strength and attention into Salazar's book. At noon Dudley and Harry ended up working in the garden for hour before lunch.  
  
[Once he was done Harry went back out. He'd spotted a muggle gym nearby and he planned to check it out. The book said that a parseltongue had it in their best interest to stay fit and know physical combat.  
  
[The gym had a summer course on fighting styles he could take for free since he was a Surrey citizen. The group meet every day at two and went till four in the evening. Harry was relieved that there was still room in the class and signed up.  
  
[The lady behind the desk gave him a loose cotton outfit that he was to change into in the locker room before class.  
  
["If you hurry you can even make the lesson today. It's in gym 5 down the hall to the left when you leave the locker room." She smiled sweetly and Harry merely smiled before hurrying off.  
  
[She had been right the class was just starting when Harry entered in the outfit given to him. There was about 10 or more other people in the room. Most of them were teenagers and there was only three girls.  
  
["Made it just on time," a guy his age whispered as they were instructed to sit on the floor in a loose circle. "I'm Sean, you?"  
  
["Harry" he whispered quickly before the instructor who looked to be twenty and was very wiry, began to talk.  
  
["Hello all I am Kain your instructor," The man smiled predatorily, "I want it known now that I want no horse play in my class and anything I teach you used improperly will get you thrown out. I expect you to learn and keep up if you can't do that you should leave now."  
  
["Today we have five new members." Kain grinned, "and I hope that each of you will help them learn and do there best." He then ordered them to each say there name.  
  
[After that they spent twenty minutes stretching out before he demonstrated a series of moves that they had to repeat perfectly back to him. At first Harry had to find his balance and from there on out he was good to go.  
  
[The other teens who'd been there longer were helpful in one on one practice. But Harry noticed that those who had been there a while were competitive of those like themselves.  
  
[So Harry went home that evening tried and ready to read a book a go on to sleep.  
  
AN?//: I hoped you enjoyed my fic. I have the first five chapters typed so more reviews I   
[ get the faster I update.


	2. Meeting friends

Title: Harry Potter and War Against the Order  
Status: 2/?   
Author: ShadowHunter  
Email: mjberri@aol.com  
Rating: P-g 13 or R help me decide   
Pairings: Remus/Sirus, Harry/?????  
Spoilers: 1-4  
  
Warnings: This story will have **_SLASH_** so consider yourself warned. Don't Flame me   
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK  
[ Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement  
[ is intended.  
  
Summary: Harry's summer after his fourth year starts off fine then throw in lies,  
[ manipulations, spying, and crazy orders and the summer isn't vacation time  
[ anymore. Harry realizes that his whole life just might be a lie and that  
[ Dumbledore isn't a great as he once thought.   
  
  
** Chapter 2**  
  
  
Harry woke up every morning and went through the same process he went through the day before. For the first week he was all right with the way things were, but then he decided he wanted to know more about the magical world in a whole. He'd never know about port-keys till Ron explained and that was something commonly known.   
  
So Harry ended reading all his history books carefully even his muggle ones to try and see how the magical worlds history moved along with that of the muggle world.  
  
He read in depth on the Elven wars where the Elves split into two races the Fallen or Dark Elves and the regular good elves. The problem was that the Wood elves as the good elves were often called hadn't been seen since that war, and dark Elves seemed to pop up with every Dark Lord.  
  
Vampires were just humans who were immortal, drank blood every five days, and they had a whole different brad and level of powerful magic open to them. Harry read carefully and found that they did not have to kill there victim if the host is muggle or willing. The only problem was muggle blood was less sustaining and given blood was next to impossible to find.  
  
Harry smiled it seemed that these creatures like the werewolf were misunderstood and there fore the scum of society. Harry vowed to learn more before he judged anyway.  
  
Harry sat in front of the gym after class with Sean and another boy his age Adam. They were waiting on there rides home and Harry decided to keep them company before jogging home himself.  
  
"Hey Harry Didn't think we'd see you of all people here." Came a laughing voice. Harry turned and was pleasantly surprised to see Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan of Gryffendore with Justin Finch-Flecthley and Ernie Mcmillian of Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hey guys I didn't know you lived around here?" Harry smiled  
  
"Hey Harry see ya tomorrow in class." Sean smiled and shot the young wizards curious glances before heading with Adam over to the van that had pulled up.  
  
"Yea Justin and me live around here and these two flued on over." Dean smiled and Harry decidedly got up and went to stand and talk with them. He was surprised to notice he was taller than Seamus who used to be the same height as himself.  
  
"Damn it now I'm the only short one, woe as me." Seamus pretended to pout  
  
"Ignore him he's comedy relief." Ernis grinned evilly  
  
"I've been hurt so hurt." Seamus wiped away imaginary tears "So you heard from Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Yea I want to know if Hermione really went to see Krum." Justin smiled evilly  
  
"I would have no clue Dumbledore took it into his head to make the decision to cut off my mail 'for my protection' without my say so." Harry grumbled he still hadn't forgiven the old headmaster for that.  
  
"Ow that had to hurt that means you've absolutely no connections to the magical world right?" Dean asked looking sympathetic  
  
"Absolutely none and it's slowly driving me insane." Harry sighed "Oh well I 've already started on homework."  
  
"Already started your homework now I know it's bad." Ernie mused "Hey why don't you come with us and we'll show you around?"  
  
Harry glanced at Ernie curiously "Sure I'll come." The four boys faces lit up with the possibilities.  
  
"We'll stop by my house on the way you'll have to change." Justin remarked "Besides I have to change too."   
  
Justin's house was actually part of Privet drive only it was number twenty. No one was home at Justin's and this seem to please the others for no reason Harry understood. Justin ran upstairs with Ernie and the others made themselves comfortable on the couch.  
  
Not to long later Ernie came down and tossed Harry a pair of jeans and a shirt and Directed him to the bathroom to change.  
  
Harry fit into the clothing if not only just. The pants were very tight and the top melded to the skin and Harry was pleasantly surprised that they had chosen dark green. It was a deferent change from the baggy oversized clothes he'd worn for the day.  
  
Harry came back and noticed there approval and Justin jumped up eager to go.   
Harry turned to follow and didn't notice the searing looks of appraisal he was getting.  
  
"So where are we going?" Harry wanted to know. He'd never been on this side of town as the Dursley's dubbed anyone living or working here weirdoes. He personally saw no problem in them. He'd seen them before at school.  
  
"We're going to a dance club about two blocks from here." Dean smiled "They start earlier than most so if we get in now they don't question are age."  
  
"That and it's a magical dance club." Seamus pointed out, "Most of this side of town is covering up a magical community."  
  
"Most of the alleys are warded so muggles can't enter them and that's where you find the shops." Ernie smiled pointing out an alleyway to Harry that the muggle didn't second glance at.  
  
Harry remained silent preferring to listen to there easy banter and think about the secrets kept from him or expertly not mentioned, this was just one of the many.  
  
The club was a simple green door in the side of a tall business building. Once inside they had to descend a dark stairwell.   
  
"I advise you to be careful Harry there are sorts of folk down here and not all of them are the nicest folk." Seamus whispered and the others nodded, "Plenty of vampires, dark elves, hags, banshees, werewolves, and shapeshifters."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding but truthfully he was intrigued. He wanted to meet a vampire or shapeshifter but here was probably not the best setting.  
  
The room they entered was dark except colored light that pulsed with the music. There was a bar to the right that three blonde ladies managed. Patrons moved around in tight skimpy clothing handing drinks to people in the booths along the far wall or the round tables near the entrance. The dance floor was to the left in front of a raised stage that the DJ was set up on playing the bass heavy music.  
  
"Some sort of muggle music." Justin remarked "Very hard core."  
  
"I think it's a Yankee band." Dean yelled back "Korn probably."  
  
Harry though was busy looking around. There was already quiet a number of people gathered at the bar and on the dance floor. Harry followed them to get drinks first and was surprised when the bartender gave them five glasses full of a murky yellow drink.  
  
"Drink it slow guzzle and you'll be sicker than a dog." Dean remarked before sipping his own drink.   
  
Harry was happy to watch the people out on the floor dancing to the fast paced music. The dancing was very close and he new why they kept minors out now. Harry was surprised but didn't show such when Ernie and Justin went out to join the writhing mass.   
  
Harry had known long ago that Dean and Seamus were involved but he'd had no clue the two Hufflepuffs were together. It wasn't something they bothered him he himself was all for both sexes. He could easily go for a guy or girl just depended on if he liked them. It was common practice in the magical world for two men or women to be together, sexual preferences were not a problem.  
  
"You'll be all right on your own?" Dean asked at Harry's nod he and Seamus took off to dance too."  
  
Harry was happy to just sit and drink slowly watching around recognizing some people. Marcus Flint was drinking with a buddy of his from Slytherin. Harry nearly choked when he saw Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood dancing together. Draco Malfoy was there with blaise Zabaine and Harry was glade for the anything goes rule except violence of any kind, the club proposed.  
  
Harry was thinking to himself when someone clapped a hand on his shoulder and he whirled to find both Percy and Oliver looking at him confused.  
  
"What you doing here of all places?" asked Percy   
  
"Some friends persuaded me to come along." Harry smiled   
  
"Why don't you come sit with us so we can talk?" Oliver asked gesturing to a both.  
Harry shrugged and sat down with them. remarkably it was easier to hear over the music in the booths and the ones they passed were quiet even if a heated conversation was going on.  
  
"Sound charms so people can talk." Percy smiled "Now what are you doing in a place full of dark wizards Harry?" He looked stern  
  
"I know who should be avoid and how to take care of myself I don't need you to, Dumbledore is doing more than enough of late." Harry snapped not at all pleased with someone trying to control his life.  
  
"It's all right Harry we aren't going to drag you out of here or tell anyone we saw you here and we hope the same goes for you." Oliver looked curious but claming "You can handle yourself we know that but you should know that they'd let you-know-who in hear if he wanted to come in."  
  
"Fine with me." Harry shrugged "It's not like they'd nab me here anyway and I'd know if he showed up long before he got here I assure you of that."  
  
"All right your choice Harry I'm sure you're tried of people protecting you by now." Oliver nodded understanding.   
  
They talked of nothing important for a while till a particularly bass heavy song came on and Oliver smiled with delight.   
  
"Come on Percy let's go dance I love this song." Oliver said excitedly  
  
Percy groaned and let his head fall onto the table. Harry sniggered helplessly  
  
"Take Harry." Percy smirked at Harry who protested   
  
"Come on then Harry you heard the man." Oliver smiled  
  
"Sorry don't know how to dance." Harry countered thinking he was safe now  
"You're at a dance club you do realize?" Drawled Oliver smiling "No time like the present to learn.   
  
Thus Harry found himself drug onto the dance floor and made to dance. The only instructions he received were to loosen up, relax, and to go with the music. It didn't take long before Harry found himself caught up in the music and dancing without worry. He was amazed at the feeling of freeness this gave him. He soon became more daring and copied some of the more flexible moves he saw the other dancers coming up with.  
  
Oliver was quiet good at this himself and drew appreciative glances from others and Harry received his own share. After that song Harry returned the bar and let Percy have Oliver back. He was quiet Happy to sit and sip a less toxic drink.  
  
"You don't dance that bad." A guy on the bar stool next to him commented. He was in his teens and looked very arocistocratic in all black. "I'm Luther."  
  
Wary but not outwardly cold Harry gave him his first name and no intention to with his last.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Luther smiled blue eyes sparkling with mischievous. His long dark hair was striking really and Harry agreed with a careful choice of words.  
  
Luther was a more sensual dancer then Oliver probably because Oliver had a date and this guy didn't. He wasn't shy in making physical contact and this gave Harry a new thrill to explore. Hours later Harry tried of dancing and He and Luther snagged a both to sit in.  
  
Luther was very forward and talked easily of the coming quidditch matches and nothing to deep. Harry was amazed that he seemed so oblivious to who Harry was and he decided he liked it.  
  
He sat next him casually and Harry inwardly laughed at the other guy who was trying to manipulate Harry so he could kiss him. At first Harry decided to make Luther work hard for what he wanted. He'd seemingly follow along and dart out of the situation Luther made. He was enjoying himself playing the game when he decided to throw in his own twists. He manipulated Luther and was surprised at how easy he found this. Finally tried with the game Harry let himself fall into one of Luther's traps.   
  
Luther's lips were soft but demanding against his own. He nipped Harry lower lip causing him to gasp which Luther used to his advantage inserted his tongue into Harry's mouth exploring and caressing. Harry sucked on his tongue which caused the older boy to groan softly.  
  
Harry left sometime later after telling Dean where he was going. He couldn't find Ernie or Justin and really he didn't want to know too much.  
  
It was dark out and there were people in the alleyway leaving or coming. Harry moved along swiftly walking with the grace of a cat. He projected a look of confidence so no one would bother him. He got appraising looks from those coming and a wink or two.  
Harry was more than happy for a shower, some time to read and then blessed   
sleep.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry found himself in a study of sorts. He absorbed the books on the cases and things in the display cases. It reminded him of the stuff in Knockturn Alley. A searing pain in his scar directed his attention to the sitting area in front of a fire.  
  
Voldemort sat on a blood red sofa next to Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape sat in a high backed black leather chair next to the sofa. They all were sipping from wine glasses looking perfectly content.  
  
"So this potion will be done with in the next four days?" Voldemort hissed   
"Yes the potion will be and I promise it's correctness." Snape nodded not looking in anyway afraid of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Thankyou Severus this much appreciated." Voldemort smiled and Harry gaped openly at the foreign expression.  
  
"Yes, It will be a pleasure to see back to your old self." Lucius smiled   
"It will make you exactly as you were when you were twenty-three." Snape grinned   
  
"How are things going with that muggle loving fool?" Voldemort asked after a sip of the whine he was drinking.  
  
"Exactly as planned." Snape grinned evilly "I told him about the attack you told me to he lapped it up. He still thinks I'm spying for him really he must be dense."  
  
Harry started violently. He had wondered inwardly where Snape's loyalty lay. He decided to keep this to himself till he could find a way to manipulate it to his advantage. Besides he couldn't even write any one about it.  
_


	3. Enter vampire stage left

Title: Harry Potter and War Against the Order  
Status: 3/?   
Author: ShadowHunter  
Email: mjberri@aol.com  
Rating: P-g 13 or R help me decide   
Pairings: Remus/Sirus, Harry/?????  
Spoilers: 1-4  
  
Warnings: This story will have **_SLASH_** so consider yourself warned. Don't Flame me   
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK  
[ Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement  
[ is intended.  
  
Summary: Harry's summer after his fourth year starts off fine then throw in lies,  
[ manipulations, spying, and crazy orders and the summer isn't vacation time  
[ anymore. Harry realizes that his whole life just might be a lie and that  
[ Dumbledore isn't a great as he once thought.  
  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
  
Harry woke early the next morning relieved that his dream had been relatively painless and more on the informative side. Though knowing Voldemort was regaining his old body and that those men actually smiled was rather disturbing.  
  
After his combat classes Harry went over to old town as it was called locally to see what other wizarding buildings were around. He first went to the alley Ernie had pointed out and found a cafe.   
  
One of the waitresses was nice enough to tell him which alleyways held wizarding buildings and what they were. There was besides the dance club a bar, book store, and animal impiorium.  
  
Harry bought three books at the bookstore charging things to his Gringott's account. Also at the bookstore Harry picked up a Daily Prophet and made the decision to stop by every morning to pick up one.  
  
Walking home Harry started to read the Prophet and was stunned at what he found.  
The killings so far of only twenty-four people was being blamed souly on Sirius Black and his band of Death Eaters. Disgusted Harry moved on and was surprised, but then maybe he shouldn't he being who he was, to find his picture on the front page.  
  
The article promptly said he had killed Cedric to win the Triwizard Tournament and that he had mentally snaped. It went on about all the similarities that he and Voldemort shared and expressed there belief that he was the next Dark Lord.  
  
Harry was surprised at how believable it was. It went into a long tirade about how he had met with Sirius Black in his third year and set him free from custody at the end of the year. It also went in depth about his second year and how he was the heir of Slytherin.  
  
Harry was impressed he knew that who ever had wrote this article knew the real story and thus had twisted it. He sadly knew only a few select people knew the whole truth. That and the article mentioned things he'd had to tell Dumbledore and Sirius after the third task.  
  
Harry didn't like what this meant, it meant that one or more of his friends were traitors and that he was being played for a blind fool.   
  
Angry Harry made a list of people it could be when he got home. In that list were:  
  
  
_ Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Albus Dumbledore  
Reamus Lupin  
Sirius Black  
Minerva McGongall  
The Weasley Family  
The Qudditch team  
The Dursleys_  
  
  
'Dumbledore always gives me information, a lot but then so vague?' Harry thought 'He knew Hermione was out of the question, so was Sirius and the three older Weasleys.'  
  
'So I just don't trust anyone till I'm sure.' Harry decided and picked up a book to read. He was in the middle of Salazar's book and he knew a lot of magic he could do with Parseltongue he just couldn't practice it.  
  
Harry was reading for five minutes when he found it the answer to all his problems. It was a charm done without a wand to make his magic undetectable to anyone. Smiling in triumph Harry quickly studied the charm.  
  
Two minutes later Harry held his wand in hand and was concentrating on it. Harry slowly began to concentrate on seeing a gold haze of magic surrounding him and his wand. Once he could clearly see that Harry pictured a silver haze taking over and removing the gold haze.  
  
At first nothing happened then Harry felt a tingling then a cold jolt than signaled that he had completed the spell.  
  
Thrilled Harry practiced some of the simpler spells he'd learned then went on and said them in Parseltongue. It was hard at first to speak Parseltongue on command but it came easier and easier still.  
  
Before he knew it he was saying every spell in Parseltongue. The benefits to saying a spell in Parseltongue was that it was unblockable and unremoveable to anyone but the caster.  
  
Pleased overly thrilled Harry fell asleep thinking about what he'd just managed to accomplish.  
  
Little did he know that what he'd just done was very powerful and ancient magic. What he also didn't know was that it had got the attention of two different some ones, two very different some ones. And they would stop at nothing to figure out what and who had done those spells.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry gazed around the room he he'd appeared in and knew instantly it was   
another dream vision.  
  
Voldemort, Snape, Lucius, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy were present. They were in a stone room that looked to once be an old dinning hall. Wormtail was quivering in the corner like he rat he was.  
  
"So Lucius it seems that your son is just as loyal as you are." Voldemort was smiling proudly. Harry blinked rapidly not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"He's grown into a fine young man Tom." Lucius smiled just as proudly.  
  
"The world I know has just come crumbling down." Harry whispered to himself.  
  
"I will be most pleased to have you on our side young draco." Voldemort murmured. "Tonight I will drink the potion Severus so generously made me and I will be once again myself."  
  
"Here Tom." Snape stepped forward handing Voldemort a glass goblet that held a violent looking blue liquid, "I have the utmost confidence that it will work."  
  
Smiling Voldemort took the potion peering at it carefully obviously nervous about taking it. Then in one quick motion Voldemort knocked it back and drank the whole thing in two quick swallows.  
  
'Oh this is really going to hurt." A nasty little voice in the back of his head whispered.  
  
Indeed it did. First Voldemort felt it and shuddered, then he growled in pain and started to fall eyes rolling up into his head. Snape and Lucius caught him before he hit the ground and lowered him there.  
  
Then the pain raced through Harry searing every nerve ending and Harry couldn't stop himself from collapsing, mouth wide in a silent scream. Harry wondered why he ever though the cruciatus and the killing curse hurt before passing out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
Harry woke the next morning early because of the intense pain. Gasping for breath Harry sat up and went to the bathroom. He was promptly sick in the toilet. After washing himself Harry went wearily back to his room.   
  
Deciding there was no way in hell he was going back to sleep Harry decided to read and practice magic. Harry went through his old spell books and the ones he'd bought at the Surrey bookstore and memorized every spell. He then practiced performing everyone with Parseltongue and without.  
  
Harry was reading Salazar's book when he found the awesome concept. The concept that when a spell was said in parseltongue that a wand was not needed. Never one to put off or hesitate Harry went right to it.  
  
The first spell was exhausting but after trying smaller spells and finding it was possible Harry went back the book. It quiet plainly stated that parseltongue magic had to be built up like a muscle slowly.   
  
Abashed Harry read more before he worked this knew Parseltongue muscle.  
Harry spent the rest of the week practicing all kinds of odd magic. His second favorite right after Parsletongue magic was elemental magic.   
  
This kind of magic required no wand, parseltongue, or words. It purely relied on the mind and ones magic. Harry soon found himself doing the exercises in the elemental book he bought. Of course he didn't read the introduction in the front, no one ever does (Except maybe Hermione). If he had he would have been discouraged and not tried to learn this magic. For it quiet plainly said that this magic was highly advanced and shouldn't be attempted by a mediocre wizard or witch.  
  
Harry reluctantly left his studies to help Dudley with the yard and go to combat class. Afterwards Harry went back to the wizards dance club to help himself relax. He was glad he'd brought a change of appropriate clothing. He quickly banished his things back to Privet Drive.  
  
It was much more crowded than when he came with the other Hogwarts students and he reasoned that of course it would be more crowded on a Friday then a Wednesday.  
  
Harry spotted Draco Malfoy, his father, Snape, and many other Hogwarts residents. Quickly Harry caste a glamour charm to make his scar invisible  
  
Harry danced with a young lady and a different teen age guy later when he got bored with the lady. He was at the bar getting a drink when Draco came up next to him.  
  
"So Potter how'd you get here." Draco asked ordering a drink and turning to him curiously.  
  
"You don't need to know Malfoy." Harry smiled evilly, "So how's being on Voldemort's side?"  
  
Draco choked on his drink and glared at Harry "What do you know about that."  
"More than you'll ever guess, oh and give my regards to Tom getting his body back." Harry smirked before heading off seeing a guy his age alone that could end up being a good dance partner. The whole way over there he could feel Draco's eyes drilling into the back of his head.  
  
Harry enjoyed the rest of the evening with the guy he'd hunted down earlier. The thing was the guy was a vampire. To make even more funny was the vampire, Alex thought he didn't know this. Harry let him think this all the while dancing and enjoying himself.  
  
He caught glances of both the Malfoy men gazing at him in curiously.  
  
"I have to leave now." Harry told Alex when there was a brake in the music. It was really getting late and he would like to read some before he fell asleep.  
  
"Okay how about I walk you out." Alex purred, "There are some nasty people that use that alley way and I sincerely wouldn't want you hurt."  
  
Harry shrugged he could feel the vampires power of persuasion trying to work on him, but like the imperius it was useless. He just wanted have some more fun with his game of tease the vampire.  
  
Outside there wasn't anyone coming or going and instantly Harry went on guard it was obvious that Alex was going to try something.  
  
"You know if you wanted my blood you could have asked politely and I could have politely told you I'm not interested, but if you try anything you'll regret it." Harry purred off handily.  
  
Alex stared at Harry owlishly, stunned that he'd been found out seemingly so easily. "How did you know, and why did you stick around after you knew?"  
  
"There's not many people that can fool me, and I've never met a vampire they are an interesting race." Harry looked him in the eye, "I have really no reason to be afraid of your kind."  
  
The vampire looked amused then smiled "I'm glade you aren't as dumb ass you played your self."   
  
Suddenly two wizards burst out of the club wands leveled at them. Harry rolled his eyes when he recognized the two Malfoys. "Oh boy." Was all he could say to Alex.  
  
"Step away from him Vampire." Lucius yelled he looked generally dark and expressionless.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I assure you I am quiet cable of taking care of myself, I don't think a vampire will hurt me, or at least this one." Harry said amusement clear.  
  
"That shows what you know Potter he'll bloody suck you dry." Draco growled  
  
Alex flinched away from Harry "You're Harry Potter?"  
  
"Bloody hell yes I am get over it." Harry shouted "And you two, I don't know hat your thinking but I'm not some idiot I don't need saving. So I appreciate it if you leave me." Claming himself he turned to Alex. "I'll be around net Friday if you wish to talk, oh and don't let those two idiots hurt you."  
  
Before any of them could protest Harry whirled and was gone off to Privet Drive.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry groaned as he appeared in a dream vision. So far he'd had one every night and he figured he probably would for the rest of Voldemorts reign.  
  
They were once again in the study only this time it was just the Malfoys and Voldemort.  
  
"He knew that you had your body back and that Draco had officially joined use." Lucius said  
  
"Not only that but he didn't accuse me of being a Death Eater just on your side?" Draco sighed, "Does that mean he knows?"  
  
"I don't think it was Severus who told but then again I have no clue who it could be." Voldemort shrugged looking really disturbed by the information. "But if he knows those things then he should know that Severus is really loyal to me. We'll have to warn Severus."  
  
"I don't think it was Severus either he's too devoted to our cause Tom but I have to wonder how the boy knew?" Lucius looked lost and confused  
  
"Then we'll have to wait and see what young Mr. Potter does and in the mean time I'll have some of my finest tracking him down I think it's time we had a little chat." Voldemort grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
Harry woke early once again and set to work elemental magic. He learned there was only 6 Elements. They were fire, water, earth, weather, ice, and plants. Harry did the spell to figure out what elements he could control and was pleased to find he could control a little of each element. He was not particularly powerful in this area but he was all right with that, he didn't want to be the best.  
  
After helping Dudley in the yard Harry hurried over to old town to get some books on Wild Magics. He'd read that about it and was curious to learn more. He figured that after combat lessons He could read the book.   
  
Combat was harder then than ever. They'd done only learned two different forms of combat and they were moving on to a new form.  
  
After wards Harry decided to crash in the lounge and read his wild magic book before he headed back to Privet Drive.  
  
Wild Magic consisted of Necromancers, Shapeshifters, Magi, Sages, Magus, Sorceress, Warlocks, Sagus, Elementals, Mages, Sagi, Telepaths, Pheonixa, and Dragnia.  
  
These were forms of magic one was born with. Many didn't discover there powers and lived normal lives, those who did became relatively powerful.  
  
"Hey we're locking up you're gonna have to leave." The girl behind the front desk said.  
  
"Err... Well, thanks then..." Harry blushed he hadn't meant to stay that long.  
  
Once outside he noticed the sun had set and that the town pretty deserted. Groaning in exasperation he took off at a jog. As he was going through the park he saw a group of five men and three ladies sitting on the on the benches and as he approached they stood and faced him.   
  
They were al fairly tall with blond hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked hoping they'd say no and walk on by.  
  
"It's all right we don't want to hurt you." One of the women moved forward "I'm Erma."  
  
"Yea and Harry. You live around here?" He asked a question he knew was stupid but it would tell if they were a local muggle gang or something worse.  
  
"No." Erma smiled kindly, "But we do need to talk to you."  
  
"I'm Elvr." A man stepped forward, "We've already talked to every wizard and witch in the area and we thought we were done and failed till about 7 hours ago we noticed you."  
  
"Why you so interested in me I've done nothing wrong." Harry fidgeted nervously trying to project an insecure image.  
  
"Well, some nights ago powerful magic started popping up in this area and we were wondering if you knew anything about it." Erma smiled, "And please don't lie we can since that all elves can."  
  
"Elves?" Harry gaped at the lot of them, "Okay what if I do know something?"  
  
"We're looking for the person who performed," Elver spoke up, "they need serious training."  
  
"Hey I can take care of my self I'm perfectly cable on my own." Harry snapped at them, "Do you think I'd do magic without knowing what I was doing?"  
  
"Okay so your the power source." Erma sighed, "We just want to guide you give you help and a push in the right direction."  
  
"You know you sound like a muggle guidance counselor or just somebody who screwing with other peoples lives." Harry pondered aloud, "Wait a minute that's what your offering me isn't it."  
  
"I know you have feeling of objection but if you don't like anything we teach you, you can back out." Erma tried again  
  
"I'll do this," Harry smirked, "but I'm only learning."  
  
"Sure you'd owe use nothing except to train with us you have to learn how to reverse every spell you learn that way you can clean up your own messes." Elver finished  
  
"Sounds fair when do wan to start." Harry looked at the elves with raised eyes.  
  
"How about we begin when you begin school." Erma grinned, "We'll be staying in the forest, till then you'll have to read these books." She gave him a stack of 5 books. "And we're going to leave a friend with you to make sure you don't kill yourself with your own power."  
  
Harry groaned 'Not more people to protect me.'  
  
He perked up curiously when two of the elves who were caring a bird cage of sorts set it down and opened the door. One of the smaller female elves reached inside and pulled her hand back out five seconds later.  
  
Sitting continently on her palm was a small person with butterfly wings. She had black hair, orange eyes, and fair tanned skin. Her wings resembled that of a Monarch Butterfly, in all orange, black tipped, and inside the black were soft white spots. She ware a pair of black pants and an orange halter top.  
  
"I'm seeing a theme here of black and orange." Harry mused smiling at the fairy.  
  
"This is Gemini one of the only English speaking fairies," Erma introduced, "she   
will go with you anywhere the two of you deem safe, oh and I think you'll find it handy she can turn invisible."  
  
Harry smiled as the five inch tall fairy fluttered her way up to his shoulder. She smiled kindly.  
  
"Now we must go and you must get home." Elver smiled "Till we meet again young Harry."  
  
  
AN//: Hi I'm back again. Review please!!!! I don't knnow if people like this or not otherwise and then the updates don't come as often. Is anyone other than Gema reading this fic? I hope otherwise I'm waisting my time posting here. Thankyou Emma Love for the review it was much appreciated.  



	4. Something more?

Title: Harry Potter and War Against the Order  
Status: 4/?   
Author: ShadowHunter  
Email: mjberri@aol.com  
Rating: P-g 13 or R help me decide   
Pairings: Remus/Sirus, Harry/?????  
Spoilers: 1-4  
  
Warnings: This story will have **_SLASH_** so consider yourself warned. Don't Flame me   
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK  
[ Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement  
[ is intended.  
  
Summary: Harry's summer after his fourth year starts off fine then throw in lies,  
[ manipulations, spying, and crazy orders and the summer isn't vacation time  
[ anymore. Harry realizes that his whole life just might be a lie and that  
[ Dumbledore isn't a great as he once thought.**  
  
  
** **Chapter 4**  
  
  
The next two weeks Harry spent reading, in combat lessons, at the wizarding dance club, talking to Gemini, and helping out around Privet Drive as he was expected to. He went out every Friday and met up with Alex. Alex brought his maker to meet Harry.  
  
Jasmine was over five-hundred years old and very powerful. He was impressed with Harry immediately and plainly stated that under any other circumstance she would attempt to change him. Harry merely laughed for he had read that a vampire gained most of there power from how much they fought there maker before they were changed and a weak fledgling would be her problem to dispose of.  
  
Harry at the moment had just finished up at the gym and was finished with his shower.  
  
"Why in heavens name do you let that over grown cricket boss you around?" Gemini huffed. She had quiet plainly said she was going everywhere with him and that meant the gym too. To say she didn't like Kain the class instructor was a understatement. She'd begged Harry to let her prank him when he first put Harry through his paces in class, Harry sadly got his ass kicked by the instructor.  
  
"He's teaching me to fight Gemini not host a tea party." Harry sighed The fairy was a prankster to the core, she really disliked people that tried to harm him.  
  
"But he does it so violently." Gemini pouted  
  
"Nothing I can do about it except try to best him every time he tests me." Harry laughed at the tiny temperamental fairy.  
  
The whole way home Gemini buzzed around never holding still and talking a hundred miles a minute.  
  
Harry came to a quick halt outside the kitchen door when he realized there was company. Curious Harry listened in on the tense conversation going on. To be on the safe side Harry summoned his invisibility cloak to him just incase someone came out of the kitchen.  
  
"How's Rose?" It was Aunt Petunia and she sounded desperate to know, Harry on the other hand had no idea who Rose was.  
  
"Your daughter's fine Mrs. Dursley," This voice Harry didn't know, and wait a minute daughter? "We have her living with a foster family and they've shown her all the love a girl could need, quiet the witch I must say."  
  
"She's a witch?" this was Vernon, "What does she look like now that she's fourteen. "  
  
"Same hair color thought she's got your families brown eyes." The man said carefully, "She has a temper when she's harassed, smart, and very devious surprised she made it into Gryffindor really."  
  
"Is she dating?" asked someone who was obviously Dudley.  
  
"I don't know but if all goes according to plan you can see her with in three years or less, you just have to stick to your job of keeping that boy miserable." The voice became harder, "You've lightened up as instructed?"   
  
"Of course." Petunia sounded depressed, "Though I think it's awful that you made us the bad guys in this."  
  
"Some one had to be the awful ones why not you?" the man laughed  
  
"You could have done it to someone who'd want to and not black mailed us by taking away our daughter!" Vernon yelled  
  
"Now there's no need to yell Mr. Dursley"The man growled, "You'll see your daughter soon enough if you keep the brat under control, remember Hogwarts is supposed to feel like his home. Till our next meeting in two weeks I suggested you take care."  
  
Harry was glade he'd had the cloak because the man swept out of the kitchen without warning. Harry stood perplexed for a while, then he went back up to his room.  
  
"That didn't sound good," Gemini sighed "It sounds like your family is in trouble."  
  
"And once I find out more about it the people threatening them are going down and down hard my friend."  
  
"Sleep now maybe answers lie within." Gemini said aloofly  
  
"Don't try to be so cryptic it's scary." Harry looked at the little fairy with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find Gemini hovering over him. "anything?" She asked  
  
"Nope absolutely nothing, except Voldemort likes cherry ice cream." Harry grinned at the fairy, who made of face of disgust and mumbled something about not wanting to know any more.  
  
"So how do you suppose we go about finding out about all this blackmail?" Harry asked before going down to cook and start his day.  
  
After combat lessons Harry went to the Surrey wizarding Pub for a drink. Gemini sighed cause she knew that Harry was meeting Alex and whatever friend he decided to bring along. Poor Gemini would have to spend the evening invisible.  
  
Alex had beat Harry to the Pub and occupied a both at the very back. He sat with a tall man who to Harry looked very bleached out, what with blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin, not to mention he was wearing all white.  
  
"Hi Harry what's up" Alex grinned when he spotted Harry coming towards them.  
  
"You honestly spend to much time in America if you're starting to pick up there   
muggle slang." Harry sighed before kissing the vampire soundly. It was his way of saying I'm not to be manipulated or harmed I'm dangerous to the other vampire.  
  
When Harry sat down properly he noticed that the other vampire looked highly amused and his eyes tinkled with approval. "I'm Ophiuchus Alexanders great grand maker. Call me Chase though," the vampire had an air of power and demanding respect about him.  
  
"Hey Alex what are you going to do introduce me to a your relatives?" Harry smirked then smiled and nodded his head respectively at Chase, "I'm Harry."  
  
"Good you know better than to reveal your true identify but I already know." Chase smiled, "Honestly I'm here to talk to you about training among my kind as an assassin?"  
  
"That's very generous of you but my relatives need me and I'm going to Hogwarts thought I'm starting to doubt the wiseness of that." Harry said remembering the man threatening the Dursleys had seemed to want him at Hogwarts.  
  
"Very good of you to keep that option open and not just totally refusing." Chase smirked, "As many a wizard would say very Slytherin of you."  
  
Harry groaned before letting his head slam into the table. Alex was laughing helplessly at Chase's mistake.  
  
"He's a Gryffindore, Old One." Alex sniggered harder  
  
"Oh dear are you sure the sorting hat wasn't drunk at the moment?" Chase asked head tilted to the side.  
  
"Not sure I know it wanted to put me in Slytherin very badly but it put me in Gryffindroe when I asked. "Harry groaned and let his head slam into the table again.  
  
"Well, I think it was on crack in that case." Chase smiled amusedly, "A Slytherin in Gryffindore colors, maybe it would be worth hanging around there again." He mused to himself as Harry banged his head on the table and Alex laughed helplessly.  
  
"You really stepped in it this time old one." Alex calmed down  
  
"Why do you call him Old One?" Harry asked head tilted to the side  
  
"Because child I'm the first Vampire." Chase smirked at the floored look Harry gave him. He really loved that reaction best. Suddenly he found himself with a face full of a small person.  
  
"I knew it was you!" The small girl yelled and the two vampires recognized as a fairy.  
  
"Gemini." Harry's hands quickly shot forward and incased the small fairy as if she were a snitch.  
  
"Let me go I'm going to prank him into the next milliuem!" Gemini squeaked  
  
"And if your not careful I'll find creative methods of shutting you up?" Harry looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. With a huff the tiny fairy shut up.  
  
"It's all right Harry she has every right to prank me." Chase chuckled, "I meet her long ago and at Hogwarts and a prank war insued, the poor castle really, but I disappeared before we could finish off on urgent business, and it is reallly quiet an offense to leave a fairy in the middle of a prank war."  
  
Harry looked at the vampire and smiled evilly before letting the fairy go. She proceeded to turn his hair green, skin pink, robes purple, and bright blue eyeballs.  
  
The first vampire just sat blinking slowly in a stunned sort of way before laughing. The boys were already collapsed with laughter and Gemini just hovered over them in a sort of satisfied fashion.  
  
"Well, I must be going you two boys have fun at that dance club, and Gemini my sweet make Hogwarts interesting this year." Chase laughed and melted into the shadows and out of sight.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared at his surroundings carefully. He knew he was in sort of dinner and entertainment hall, and at present it was full.  
  
Death Eaters maskless and cloakless sat at tables eating and chattering, most even smiling and laughing.  
  
At the high table where in the great hall of Hogwarts would have sat Dumbledore and the staff sat Voldemort and his most trusted. Lucius, Severus, Draco, and three other Death Eaters two of which were women. One was recognizably Narcissa Malfoy looking much more relaxed and the other was his and Draco's age.  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open and five Death Eaters burst in with two prisoners. Both men were dressed in red and gold robes resembling Gryffindore colors only these reminded Harry of Fawks.  
  
"Ah I see that we have company." Voldemort remarked slyly. "Your names?"  
The two men remained silent and glaring, "Well Severus it seems they are unwilling talk, why don't you go encourage them."  
  
Smiling cruelly Snape stalked over and forced a clear liquid potion down each's throat. The hall waited quietly, pardoning the occasionally noise of impatience.  
  
"Can you here me?" Voldemort asked the two men nodded "Good you on the right will always answer first and you on the left will wait until he is through. Am I clear?" they once again nodded.  
  
"What are your full names?"  
  
"Mundungus Archie Fletcher."  
  
"Ludo Lex Bagman."  
  
"Where are you from what organization are you with?"  
  
"We are with the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"So it still remains who runs it now?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore"  
  
"Who all are they deceiving this time?"  
  
"Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Remolus Lupin, Rose Dursley, Sasha Black."  
  
"Really now who all are in on it?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGongall, Ron Weasley, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Neville Longbottom, Vincient Crabbe, Greogory Goyle, Filus Flitwick, Rose Rosemerta, Davey Gedugeon, Doris Crockford, Samantha Sprout, Victor Krum, Oylmpe Maxiem, Devon Silver, and Tom Hunter."  
  
"So many are there others who are secondly affected but remain blinded?"  
  
"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Rubeaus Hagrid, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Really now and does Potter have at all a clue?"   
  
"Not in the slightest."  
  
"Tell me how do think Harry is responding to the order?"  
  
"He is a blind follower made to believe Hogwarts is his sanctuary and only home he is manipulated and kept blinded to the power he posses."  
  
"Have you had to force anything?"  
  
"We have had to force minor things the biggest problem was the sorting hat-"  
  
"What about the sorting hat? What did you have to do?"  
  
"We had to make it put him in Gryffindore."  
  
"What house did it want to put him in?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
Whispers sprang up all over the room and Voldemort ordered the men be taken for closer questioning.  
  
Harry looked very confused about what had happened, but defiantly mad about the last bit and he knew strongly that all trust he'd ever had in Dumbledore was long gone. And he though he knew why the Dursleys were being blackmailed now.  
  
"Interesting that they want to keep a tight hold Potter don't they understand it won't last forever as the same with me. They look to make the perfect pawn, powerful, believing, and overall trusting. They should know that by ruining lives this way they only create powerful enemies."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
Harry jerked awake sweating and stared straight ahead. Gemini was demanding to know hat he'd seen and tugging on his sleeve, nut for once Harry ignored her in favor of sorting out this new information  
  
One word flashed brilliantly in his head, He was being played for a fool by idiots. Angry Harry hung his head, and ran his hands through his hair, and the bad thing was he had no proof and the way they did it made it completely legal.  
  
Thinking about how he should deal with it wasn't the best idea right after he found out he realized he needed to cool down and think on it.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?!" Gemini shrill voice finally mad it through to him and he poured it all out to her weather or not she wanted to know.  
  
It was four in the morning then and he and Gemini spent the reat of the morning piecing all the missing pieces together before forming a simmy plan of action.  
  
Harry knew he could go to Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid, the elves, or the vampires with this. They first decided to question the Dursleys then take it from there.  
  
Harry sighed it looked like he had a long hard road ahead of him and he was all to eager to figure out where it lead to, and who would win in the end. It seemed he had bigger problems then Voldemort.   
  
AN//: Okay that's it. some one had better start reviewing I know that my fic can't be all that bad, because people on other sites enjoy it. So the lack of response here is kinda discouraging. That and the fact besides the 3 reviews I've recieved I've gotten **four hate e-mails** about this fic, so the big question is **_should I continue this fic_** here or just shut it down?  
  
  



	5. Do we finally get to know?

**Title: **Harry Potter and War Against the Order  
**Status:** 4/?   
**Author:** ShadowHunter  
**Email:** mjberri@aol.com  
**Rating: **P-g 13 or R help me decide   
**Pairings: **Remus/Sirus, Harry/?????  
**Spoilers:** 1-4  
  
**Warnings:** This story will have **_SLASH_** so consider yourself warned. Don't Flame me   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK  
[ Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement  
[ is intended.  
  
**Summary: **Harry's summer after his fourth year starts off fine then throw in lies,  
[ manipulations, spying, and crazy orders and the summer isn't vacation time  
[ anymore. Harry realizes that his whole life just might be a lie and that  
[ Dumbledore isn't a great as he once thought.**  
**  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
  
Harry fixed breakfast and waited for the Dursleys to come down to eat. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came down first and got started on eating. Petunia looked pale and shaky and Harry figured that worrying over Rose must be stressing her out.  
  
"Come on Harry hurry up." Dudley bounded into the kitchen full of energy.  
  
"First I think we need to talk." Harry sighed the Dursleys gave him the oddest   
looks, "I know about what you guys are doing to me and I over you talking to that guy a week and half ago."  
  
Petunia gave a shuddery mewling noise and Vernon groaned.  
  
"No don't worry no one will find out I know." Harry left the food and sat down at the table gesturing for Dudley to do the same, "Don't get me wrong I pissed that they're doing this to me but I know it's not your fault and they pretty much have legal rights over me till I turn seventeen."   
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Vernon asked, "Roses life is on the line you know."  
  
"I know that she's a fifth year at my school and on the same house team as me, it's just a matter of time till I find her and bring her back here." Harry smiled, "I sure I can get her back to you by next summer, maybe even by Christmas. All I have to do is play them for fools like they've been doing me."  
  
The Dursleys gaped at him open mouthed.  
  
"No one manipulates Harry Potter without a little pay back and pay backs a bitch and they're going to find that out the hard way." Harry grinned evilly, "All I have to do is contact some people and I want abduct that guy that comes and checks on you guys, I have something special planned for him."  
  
Harry soon found himself in the library with his books spread out in front of him looking for spells that could help him. He'd sent Gemini to get the elves so he talk to them about the recent developments, He didn't know how to contact Sirius, Remus, Hermione, or Hagrid at the moment, and he was going to ask for Alex, Jasmine, and Chase's help.  
  
Harry put his things away and left for the gym telling the Dursleys to go about there normal routine or the order would notice something was wrong.  
  
After combat lessons Harry went over to the club to see what he could get himself into. He was pleasantly surprised to find Percy, Oliver, Bill, Fluer, and Charlie there. They were all sitting in an out of the way both laughing together. Smiling Harry snuck up and slipped in next to Oliver.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here?" exclaimed Bill in shock, "You really shouldn't be here."  
  
"It's all right Bill we already gave him that talk and he seems to handle himself fine." Percy cut his brother off.  
  
"I'm not here to relax I came to see who all I could find." Harry rushed, "I need your help."  
  
"Help?" Charlie cocked his head in thought, "With homework?"  
  
"I wish." Harry grumbled, "Dumbledore took my owl away and is stopping my mail so I can't get a hold of Hermione, and there's not many people I trust now."  
  
"Okay 'Arry what iz t'e problem?" Fluer asked looking at him curiously  
  
"Okay first I'm not crazy." Harry said vehemently, "Dumbledore and some other people have been playing me for a fool and trying to turn me into some kind of pawn of there's, They've blackmailed my relatives into it too, Ron's in on it, and some others, and the funny thing is they have every right to because legally they're in charge of my life till I turn seventeen and by then they hope to have a perfect warrior that will do there dirty work."  
  
"Harry I sure about this?" asked Oliver nervously  
  
"Dead sure," Harry nodded, "and now it's my turn to manipulate them, I'm going to play dumb and slowly gain the upper hand all I need is people who can keep an eye out and make sure someone doesn't find out I know."  
  
"So all we have to do is make sure no one finds out and oblivate them if they do?" asked Bill  
  
"Yep hole in one," Harry grinned, "if everything goes as planned meet me next Wednesday at Privet Drive number twenty."  
  
"And how will we know if everything goes as planned?" asked Percy always the down to earth one Harry realized.  
  
"I'll send you a friend of mine a tiny fairy named Gemini." Harry smiled, "I hope to see you next Wednesday."  
  
With that said Harry swept from the room he still had to stop by at Justin's to ask if he could hold the meeting there.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort sat companionably with the two Malfoys, Snape, Narcissa, and two   
others he had only ever seen during the feast that had revealed the order.  
  
"Severus, have you persuaded them to accept Cassia and Deneb?" Voldemort sighed he looked worn out and a little irritable.  
  
"They have accepted Cassia but they point bank refuse Deneb." Snape shrugged in a sort of helpless way.  
  
"Good, well at least we have Cassia in, Deneb can study with the vampires." Voldemort sighed, "And I thought it would be harder getting Cassia in than Deneb, but then I only considered heritage."  
  
"I'd be honored to go spy on the vampires." The boy a year or two older than Harry spoke up, "Besides I can learn something to become more powerful in the process."  
  
Voldemort threw back his head and laughed heartily which proved to shock Harry further than ever before. "You talk like your father."  
  
Deneb merely smiled proudly as Snape put a proud hand on his shoulder.  
Harry swore violently when he realized that this was spawn of Snape, Severus Snape, the evil greasy potions master that you didn't poke even with a ten foot long poll!  
  
Harry only stared at the boy for a full four minutes completely losing some of the conversation, but they were only chatting happily anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
Harry was pleased with the way things were going so far. Gemini had returned to Harry with good news. The elves would meet Harry at Justin's house. Justin had agreed whole heartedly when Harry told him what was going on he even recruited Ernie, Dean, and Seamus. Dean who lived two miles from Hermione went to tell her to meet at Justin's too.  
  
Harry still had the problem of finding Sirius or contacting Remus. Friday he'd talked to Alex who had come alone so they could enjoy the whole evening to themselves. He'd too agreed and promised to convince Jasmine and Chase into to coming too. He even hinted at the fact that Jasmine might be able to get a hold of Remus.  
  
Today was Wednesday and he would meet them at noon. He had all his books packed and he was ready to put his plans into action. All he was waiting on was for that guy to come check up on the Dursleys so he could abduct him and drag him along as proof as he knew Hermione was going to want some.  
  
"Hello Mr. Dursley," A guys voice came from the hall and Harry quickly slipped under the invisibility cloak while his Aunt and cousin stared.  
  
"Don't get caught staring at nothing act normal." Harry hissed at his relatives. His aunt nodded and turned back towards the kitchen door to wait on Vernon and the guy from the order.  
  
"I see you got the boy out of the house, will we expecting him anytime soon?" The guy asked as he came into the room.  
  
"Sooner than you know," Harry grinned as he spoke aloud Stupefy he shouted in parseltongue and the guy slide to the floor. "OOPS did I do that?" Harry grinned innocently.  
  
"You're wicked you know that?" Dudley grinned evilly, "Hold on before you take the piece of filth away I have a little present for him."  
  
"His name is Devon Silver." Vernon told Harry hurriedly  
  
Harry chuckled as he watched Dudley doodle on Devon's face then backed off grinning evilly. "Take this piece of filth away captain."  
  
"Sure will," Harry smirked, "don't worry about anything I'll be back late tonight."  
Harry threw the invisibility cloak over Devon and slowly levitated him so that he could hurry over to Privet Drive twenty.  
  
Justin answered the door a smiled happily, "thought you'd never get here I think everyone's here, come have a look."  
  
Harry nodded a quick hello and followed Justin into the parlor. Hermione ran up and hugged him soundly, soon followed by Remus, And a barking Padfoot. Dean, Ernie, Seamus, Blaise Zabaine, Draco Malfoy, Percy, Oliver, Bill, Charlie, Fluer, Fred, George, Ginny, and Lee Jordan.  
  
"Shit Malfoy what are you doing here?" Harry growled  
  
"Thought I'd drop by and see what's up Potter." Draco grinned, "Didn't know there was going to be a party."  
  
"Up yours to." Harry grinned sarcastically, "Not everyone's here we're waiting on Alex, his friends, Erma, and whoever she invites along."  
  
"Harry could you at least tell us what's going on I know those five know but they aren't saying a thing." Hermione huffed   
  
"Yea Harry a friend of mine told me to meet you here and I'm curious as to how you know her." Remus looked at him sternly  
  
"I'm in trouble aren't I." Harry grimaced  
  
"If you know Jasmine Hunter beyond mere passing yes." Remus asked  
"Jasmine Hunter as in the Hunter vampire family line?" asked Blaise  
  
"How did you find out about this anyway?" Harry asked the two Slytherins.  
  
"We're Slytherins Potter, don't question are motives." Draco grinned, "Or are informants,"  
  
"You know what I could careless." Harry glared at them, "But I sure as hell am not going to let anything said leave beyond these walls because of you, so I regret, no I'll enjoy doing this to you." _Capioer!_  
  
Instantly a silver mist settled over the two and was soon absorbed into there skin.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Draco yelled and half the other people in the room looked at Harry weird.  
  
"What you don't like it?" Harry smiled tiredly, "It's a spell that will keep you to secrecy," Harry shrugged.  
  
"Harry the spells fine, but what the hell are you doing magic during the holidays, without a wand, and in parseltongue!" Hermione bared down on him. The door bell rang then and arguing could be heard outside.  
  
"I'll go answer the door before those people kill one another." Harry looked worriedly, "Please don't kill me?"  
  
"I'll think about it." she huffed  
  
"As bad as Lily I tell you." Remus mumbled  
  
Harry darted to the door which Justin had opened and was staring open mouthed at the two very different peoples on the door step.  
  
"You guys coming in or are you going to stay out there and kill each others?" Harry asked, "And please do try to get along, I really don't want my friends killing one another."  
  
"There vampires!" Erma shouted  
  
"There Elves!" Alex protested  
  
"I'll lock you guys all in a room till you agree to get along?" Harry raised an   
eyebrow in questions, "It's what muggles do to quarrelsome siblings."  
  
"I am not a muggle child." Jasmine huffed  
  
"Really because I'm seeing very little differences at the moment." Harry sighed, "Do you think you could act like civilized adults and get along?"  
  
The five elves and the three vampires grumbled quiet yeses and Harry let them in.  
  
"I have a headache." Remus groaned when he saw Jasmine and flopped down on the couch. This it seemed was too much for poor Sirius and he began barking angrily at the new comers.  
  
"Chill Padfoot they come in peace." Harry grinned and the muggle borns groaned at the horrible muggle saying. "Okay I won't use corny muggle quotes any more."  
  
"Good and you can get to explaining why there five elves, three vampires, two Slytherins, and all of use here." Hermione snapped, "And it had better be good I was doing homework when Dean drug me over her."  
  
"I feel so loved," Harry grumbled and went over and removed the invisibility cloak from Devon.  
  
"Oh God you killed someone." Hermione groaned  
  
"I haven't killed him yet, thought I was tempted when I found out he was blackmailing my relatives, by holding my fifteen year old cousin hostage." Harry glared a the stunned order agent, "He works for the Order of the Phoenix, which is run by Dumbledore,"  
  
"That's good then right?" asked Lee  
  
"In this case most diffidently not." Harry grinned, "Did you bring the Veritaserum?" Harry asked Alex  
  
"We did and will be applying it I am quiet excelled in potion making therefore as not to over dose him I will do it."  
  
"Whoa Harry what we're doing here is very illegal." Hermione said calmly  
  
"Just as it should be illegal to torture people and make my life a living hell, hm?" Harry questioned  
  
"Harry what are you talking about?" Asked Hermione  
  
"Bloody hell Potter how'd you figure it out?" Draco gasped  
  
"Partially thanks to Voldemort capturing those agents and questioning them." Harry shrugged  
  
"How the hell did you know that!" Darco yelled, "How the hell did you know I was recruited, and how the hell did you know that Voldemort got his old body back!"  
  
"he's got a temper." Harry said to Alex who snorted and nodded, "I saw it all in visions."  
  
"Have you been telling Dumbledore about these visions?" Remus asked  
  
"Nope absolutely not, he's cut off mail and taken my owl away." Harry shrugged, "But then I must remember that this is all done to protect me from Voldemort. The sad thing is I've realized that Voldemort is the least of my problems, I am in more danger at the hands of Dumbledore than Voldemort."  
  
"Harry what do you mean Dumbledore is a light wizard." Hermione looked very confused and Harry knew if she didn't get answers soon she'd be highly pissed off.  
  
"Hermione this isn't about light and dark now." Harry shrugged, "Who encouraged me to go after Voldemort in the first year, who in are second year turned a blind eye, who in are fourth year gave me all the right pushes and sat back to see how I handled them?"  
  
"Oh God no Harry he wouldn't?" Hermione looked lost  
  
"Let's wake up are little friend here and see what has to say about it." Harry smiled  
  
"Potter you wake him up and the order will know you found out and they have legal rights over you as long as you're under age so technically what they've done isn't illegal."  
  
"I don't plan on telling them I know I'll play dumb for the year but I refuse to stay completely at there mercy." Harry grinned  
  
"The Veritaserum should have kicked in by now all you have to do is wake him up." Chase sighed, "I hope you know hat your doing young one."  
  
"Everything should go as planned." Harry grinned, _Enervate_.  
  
**_AN//: _**Thanks your informative reviews. I know rabbit I know you hate cliffhangers that is why the nasty evil author writes them. hehehe. More feed back I tend to get lonely otherwise. ;Also thanks so much for the kind reviews they are just what I needed. I also **_need to know_** is what ship should this be? Harry/Draco, Harry/Alex, Harry/other you help me decide.  
  
  



	6. Harry's Master Plan?

**Title: **Harry Potter and War Against the Order  
**Status:** 4/?   
**Author:** ShadowHunter  
**Email:** mjberri@aol.com  
**Rating: **P-g 13 or R help me decide   
**Pairings: **Remus/Sirus, Harry/?????  
**Spoilers:** 1-4  
  
**Warnings:** This story will have **_SLASH_** so consider yourself warned. Don't Flame me   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK  
[ Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement  
[ is intended.  
  
**Summary: **Harry's summer after his fourth year starts off fine then throw in lies,  
[ manipulations, spying, and crazy orders and the summer isn't vacation time  
[ anymore. Harry realizes that his whole life just might be a lie and that  
[ Dumbledore isn't a great as he once thought.  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
Harry glared at the waking man on the floor. The others were looking at the man in various ways. Confusion was evident and some anger.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" Harry asked the guy when he opened his eyes.  
  
"No?" The guy looked up at him and gasped, "What's going on here?!"  
  
"Shut up we're asking the questions." Alex snapped, he looked more than a little miffed with the man seated on the floor.  
  
"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked plainly.  
  
"A secret organization." The man stated stubbornly  
  
"A secret organization doing what." Hermione rolled her eyes at the mans pathetic attempt to not answer her.  
  
"It is designed to keep powerful magical beings from realizing the full extent of there power thus becoming the perfect tool in war fare and completely loyal." Devon grinned evilly.  
  
"Who all is and was under the influence of the Order?" Chase asked, he looked highly worried.  
  
"First was Edward Potter, Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Romolus Lupin, Harry Potter, Rose Dursley, and Sasha Black." Devon growled   
  
"When was this Order started?" asked Harry   
  
"In 1909." Devon glared at Harry looking him strait in the eye.  
  
"Not one of the 'subjects' ever found out?" Ginny asked eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Only Tom Riddle ever found out." Devon glared  
  
"Severus Snape doesn't know?" Remus asked  
  
"No, he is a spy on Voldemort for Dumbledore." Devon grinned maniacally, "He was a success,"  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at the man. "Oh sure he is, I pretty sure he double crossed you."  
  
The others gave Harry strange looks.  
  
"How the hell do you know these things Potter!" Draco shouted purely frustrated.  
"For me to know and you to work out on your own." Harry grinned, "Another question is there any other orders like this one?"  
  
"No." Devon glared at Harry some more.  
  
"How may members are there?" Harry asked rolling his eyes at the guy.  
  
"Not sure,"  
  
"Give me your best guess." Harry glared angry that the man should try to escape the questions when he knew that the answers would come out sooner or later.  
  
"A couple hundred."  
  
"Holy shit why do you need that many?" Fred gaped at Devon  
  
"It's not essay to keep this brat clueless always poking around where you shouldn't   
be." Devon growled and spat in Harry's direction.  
  
"Okay parties over," Harry snapped, "Do you have family?"  
  
"No." Devon looked at Harry warily.  
  
"Got any friends?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Just moved here from America."  
  
"Recognized the accent." Fred laughed  
  
"Where do you live?"   
  
"fifteenth street on Watson Avenue in London."  
  
"Any roommates?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Harry I'm not seeing the point in these questions," Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Give me a minute." Harry sighed, "Do you have any pets?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have a day planner of some sort?"  
"Yea."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"My jacket pocket."  
  
Harry reached out and snagged the small note book out of Devon front pocket who cursed violently.  
  
"Man you have a very boring life you know that?" Harry laughed when Devon nodded, "Last question do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good that makes my job a whole lot easier," Harry grinned. "Alex would you guys mind keeping him around for a while till I'm sure we don't need him anymore?"  
  
"Sure I'd love to." Alex grinned   
  
"Harry what are you going to do?" Hermione said worriedly.  
  
"I think Remus would agree when I say we need to get revenge." Harry smirked.  
"Yea I know but you aren't going to kill him." Hermione whined  
  
"No, I'm going to let Alex have him hold him hostage if loses a little blood now and then it won't kill him." Harry grinned when they all realized Harry's plan.  
  
"You can't just turn him over to those leaches!" Erma shrieked  
  
"Erma I know your race is peace loving and everything so can you please turn a blind eye even if just this once?" Harry pleaded with her he really didn't want to argue.  
  
"I have a feeling we'll have to do this more than once." Erma sighed, "Get it out of here before I change my mind."  
  
"Hold on if he doesn't return to the order they'll know something's up." Draco rolled his eyes, "Stupid Gryffindores."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Malfoy but he will be rejoining the order just not this him." Harry grinned evilly and picked up Salazar's book and began to look through it for something.  
  
"Harry can you read that?" Hermione asked, "What language is it?"  
  
"Yes, I can read it but for to long and I get a head ache, and it's the written form of Parseltongue." Harry kept his eyes on the book.  
  
"No way!" Blaise gasped, "That can't be Salazar's book is it?"  
  
"Yea, I found it at an old muggle library." Harry shrugged and turned some more pages, "The spells in here are ten times more powerful than the regular ones."  
  
"What are you looking for?" Hermione looked over his shoulder at the odd writing.  
"A duplicating spell, here it is." Harry sat the book down on the coffee table and sat on the floor in front of it.  
  
"Potter if you duplicate him he'll just tell Dumbledore anyway I don't see the point." Draco rolled his eyes, "Why don't we just wipe his memory and send him on his way?"  
"I'm not duplicating him Malfoy but I do need someone to get closer and spy on the order." Harry switched to Parseltongue so he could say the incantation. _Contefleiga gormaka Heloi!_ Harry hissed out slowly making sure to pronounce it right.  
  
Immediately a blue glow surrounded Harry. Harry smiled as he felt the mental tearing sensation then time meant nothing. Quiet suddenly however much later the glow disappear revealing two very ruffled Harry's.  
  
"Holy shit Potter one of you is enough but two hell no, undo it!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Hold on Malfoy," the first Harry sighed the other was still trying to collect himself.  
  
Harry once again started to flip through Salazar's book, the other Harry waited patiently. Finally finding what he needed Harry said the spell looking his clone straight in the eye. _Flamxius_.  
  
At first nothing happened then clone Harry started to change until he looked just like Devon.  
  
"Harry where'd did you think of this?" Justin gaped at the new Devon as did everyone else.  
  
"Oh Merlin you can't get away this." Devon looked sick to his stomach.  
  
"We are so far." Harry and his clone pointed out.  
  
"Now that's freaky." Dean said giving them all an eyebrow raised look.  
  
"Get Devon out of here." Harry sighed, "And Harry you have to get over to Devon's and play your roll, oh and take his planner."  
  
"I know." The Devon look a like rolled his eyes, "I am you after all." Before anyone could reply he was out the door.  
  
"Oh brother that was weird." Harry groaned as Alex proceeded to disappear with the real Devon.   
  
"Harry you do know that what you did was dark magic right?" Hermione asked  
  
"There is no dark magic just dark wizards, magic is pure on it's own but it depends on how it is used and by whom." Harry explained his view.  
  
"Ouch now my head hurts do we really have to think that deep?" Lee looked pained rubbing his temples.  
  
Harry smiled at them before sighing, "I think I'll have to perform that spell more than once Hermione."  
  
"Who else do you plan to impersonate?" asked Percy  
  
"I won't be impersonating anyone, but I had an offer extended to me by the elves to train among there kind." Harry shrugged  
  
"In the 'ealing artz?" Fluer stared, "But thiz 'az not 'appened zince the elfin warz."  
  
"We know that but Harry posses too much power to go untrained, the order over looked that." Erma stepped forward, "To go untrained much longer would result in certain death, besides we won't be teaching him just healing are people do know how to fight we just chose not too."  
  
"Elves have a very strict yet effective training program at least they did one thousand years ago when I traveled with them." Chase smiled warmly at Erma, "They are almost as immortal as vampires and at one point are peoples got along quiet well."  
  
"Yea I remember you I was only a teenager when you and Eridanus went and defended the Eastern borders of our land against some men out to make trouble, you are Ophiuchus?" Erma tilted her head and studied him seriously.  
  
"I am the first." Chase bowed slightly, "thought now days they call me Chase."  
  
"Harry how do you know the first vampire," groaned Remus and Padfoot backed him up with a whine.  
  
"Err... How go you want me to answer that?" Harry asked trying to perfect a look of wide eyed innocence.  
  
"Harry James Potter has any one ever told you that you are worse than James at looking innocent?" Remus grinned evilly.  
  
"What do you want me to look like." Harry smiled innocently again.  
  
"To try and not act innocent when we know you are guilty." Remus grinned having though he'd get a straight answer out of Harry now.  
  
"How am I supposed to look then?"  
  
"Childish I tell you." Hermione exploded, "Get that damned charm done so we can get out of here, the Order is going to get suspicious,"  
  
"Fine one of the clones is coming with use to train in stealth you'll need it." Jasmine stepped forward.  
  
"Hey why don't we all order are Harry Potter clone there only half price." Draco smiled  
  
"Sure Malfoy but you sure as hell aren't getting a copy I shudder to think what you would do to him." Harry shuddered at the mental image, "Then again I just don't want to think about it."  
  
"Let's get it over with so every one can get home." Remus smirked  
  
Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on himself and began to hiss the words for the incantation.  
  
Before he knew it two more Harry's were standing either side of him. He realized then how much it had taken out of him as he collapsed and the world faded into a black oblivion.  
  
AN//: Hah, I have reurned. Also I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner but one point I didn't want to update so close together then it was the one month point since I last updated. I repeat I'm sorry. Besides I have school work to do and unforunately a very busy life. I hop to get the next update up sooner than this one.   
TIP: The more reviews I get the sooner I update (authors live for reviews you know.)   
  



	7. What is that Damned Clone up to?

**Title: **Harry Potter and War Against the Order  
**Status:** 7/?   
**Author:** ShadowHunter  
**Email:** mjberri@aol.com  
**Rating: **P-g 13 or R help me decide   
**Pairings: **Remus/Sirus, Harry/?????  
**Spoilers:** 1-4  
  
**Warnings:** This story will have **_SLASH_** so consider yourself warned. Don't Flame me   
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK  
[ Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademarkinfringement  
[ is intended.  
  
**Summary: **Harry's summer after his fourth year starts off fine then throw in lies,  
[ manipulations, spying, and crazy orders and the summer isn't vacation time  
[ anymore. Harry realizes that his whole life just might be a lie and that  
[ Dumbledore isn't a great as he once thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
  
Harry woke groggily rolling over trying to formulate a clear thought. The air around him smelled of vinilla so he knew he wasn't at the Dursley's because Aunt Petunia hated the smell of vanillia.  
  
He cautiously opened his eyes to see the smiling face of his godfather.  
  
"Good morning Bambi." Sirius chirped.  
  
"What the bloody hell am I doing here?!" Harry yelped, "Wait a minute where's here?"  
  
"You are at Moony's and my place and you passed out." Sirius laughed at his reaction.  
  
"But I have to be at privet Drive this could ruin all my plans." Harry gasped, "And holy hell I have a head ache."  
  
"The way your yelling I'm not surprised." Sirius chuckled, "Don't worry we sent one of the clones over to Privet Drive and that Alex vampire guy will be by sometime to pick up a different clone or you."  
  
"Might as well make another clone." Harry sighed, "Why did you call me a Walt Disney character when I woke up?"  
  
"Because we forced James to see the movie and we teased him on how he looked so much like that king of the forest stag." Remus answered as he entered the room holding a potion, "Here drink this it will help with the head ache."  
  
Harry eagerly took the drink and tossed it back in one gulp.  
  
"Oh you so shouldn't have done that." Sirius sighed  
  
The teenager gave him a confused look when smoke started to billow out of his nose, and when he opened his mouth to say something more came out his mouth. The other two men laughed his predicament.  
  
"Don't worry Bambi it will go away in a few minutes." Chuckled Sirius, "That potion was originally made for hangover's."  
  
"Don't tell him that." Remus hissed at the animargus.  
  
"Or what?" Sirius mocked  
  
Remus just raised an eyebrow at his long time friend before he pulled out his wand. Before Sirius could do anything to defend himself he found himself with spiked pink hair and with purple skin.  
  
Harry laughed helplessly along with the old werewolf. In retaliation Sirius pushed both guys to the floor. Harry was given a little mercy from the powers above at that moment and the potions side effects wore off.   
  
Grinning evilly Harry turned both men into strict looking penguins that cold talk but only in high squeaky voices.  
  
"Bambi you turn us back right now!" Squeaked penguin Sirius  
  
"Nope I really don't think so." Harry grinned, "Hey Remus does that door go to the wash room?"  
  
"It does," penguin Remus sighed, "There are clean clothes on the chair over there, your clone sent them over with that fairy."  
  
"Really where is Gemini?" Harry cocked his head wondering where his tiny friend had got to."  
  
"She went with the clone you sent to the elves," penguin Sirius squeaked, "Now will you turn us back?"  
  
Harry smiled shook his head and went to the wash room to clean up.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
They ate a late lunch when Harry had finished showering and restored the two   
adults. Harry watched in amusement as Remus made sandwiches and Sirius tried to help. As the animargus was reaching for the toaster Remus suddenly leveled his wand at Sirius.  
  
"Touch any of my appliance and I'll do to you, what you do to it." He said it seriously but his eyes sparkled with mirth, "Harry know one thing never let your godfather near a muggle appliance or any cooking method for that matter."  
  
"I don't cook that bad!" Sirius looked outraged at the mere suggestion.  
  
"Then what happened to our breakfast this morning?" Remus smirked  
  
"The dog ate it." Sirius smiled innocently  
  
"Sirius, you are the dog around here," the werewolf sighed as if it were painfully obvious and Sirius was just dumb.  
  
"Good to see you two get along so well." Harry remarked, "Did the clones send me anything else?"  
  
"Yea the one that went back to Privet Drive sent you your firebolt, Invisibility cloak, And five books." Remus shrugged  
  
"He kept that Parsletongue book saying he had to do something besides combat classes." The convict shrugged helplessly, "Whatever that means."  
  
"I was taking muggle fight lessons." Harry explained, "I'll have to take a look at the books he sent."  
  
"You know how to fight muggle style? Which kind?" Remus asked. Harry couldn't help smile at this comment, he acted a lot like Hermione with the exception that he was shoving information at you every time you turned around.  
  
"I learned a combination of fighting styles." Harry shrugged  
  
"Well, we better not let you get rusty." Remus grinned evilly, "I know fifteen different physical fighting styles. I'll work with you every day."  
  
"Best be in the evening that way if you collapse you can sleep it off." Sirius grinned, "He taught James, Lily, And me in are sixth year."  
  
"Should I be worried or should I jump head long into this?" Harry asked his godfather.  
  
"I'd run Harry, and you'd better run fast because he's fast." Sirius smirked  
  
"I'm not that bad Harry he just complains." Remus glared at Sirius  
  
"You think you can teach me how to become an animargus?" Harry asked his godfather. Sirius's face lit up with glee.  
  
"Would have been disappointed if you didn't ask me." Sirius grinned, "First thing you should know is you can't choose what animal you become, the animal chooses you. second it's very painful, third it's highly illegal (all the more reason to become one), fourth it shouldn't take as long for you to become on as the Marauders,"  
  
"Why shouldn't it take me as long?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, first of all you are being taught, I already have the animargus book for it, we already have the potion needed in store, your father was an animargus, and you're a powerful wizard." Sirius listed, "I give it a month for you to transform and another month to gain control of your form."  
  
"We'll use the potion to see what you are tonight and get started in the morning how does that sound to you two?" Remus asked  
  
"Works for me but, can we eat first?"  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Harry was glade that Gemini had decided to go with him to live with the elves instead of going with his other selves. She had seriously gave him a talking to for not telling her his plans.  
  
The elves had taken him straight to Annasolees the Elfin city. The city which consisted of over twelve hundred elves was located somewhere in Canada from what he could tell. They hadn't told him where the city was located that would be against there customs. They were already breaking a number of the Elfin laws by bringing him into there city.  
  
Harry had now been in there city for a little over four weeks. He'd learned a wide verity of things in those weeks. He'd started on Healing the muggle way, recognizing plants and there properties, and other things that he would need to know along the with his healing skills.   
  
Harry soon realized that elves did know how to defend themselves they just rethread live peaceful lives. He was learning the more graceful form of Elfin fighting. The elves normally used blunted swords and never touched there old war swords which were kept in a museum.  
  
An elf named Excer was teaching Harry how to fight, Erma was teaching him Elfin magic, and an elf named Effer was teaching him the healing arts. Excer was around three hundred years old and still as perky as a young man.  
  
Effer was around nine hundred years old and the oldest known healer in there city and in all the Elfin cities. She was nearing her time of passing or so she said. Erma had explained that an elf of Effer's age usually choose when they would fade into death. She also explained that when an elf felt they were nearing there time of passing it would most likely take a couple of years.   
  
Harry had soon come to enjoy the company of Erma, Effer, and Excer. Excer had two sons and four daughters that Harry had met. He really didn't get along with Eever, Elxer, Etrev, or Ellie. Six year old Essie and seventeen year old Ebbain were the only two Harry could stand. Essie was fascinated with him at first but had soon came to love him and follow him everywhere. Ebbain had lived in the muggle world much of his young life and was there for much easier to talk to.  
  
Ebbain was taking the combat and magic along with him. There was only two other elves taking the classes with them and Harry tended to avoid them, not that they were mean just that they were part of the royal family.  
  
Ebbain was a practical joker to the core, and when the two of them weren't Studying they were getting into trouble. Essie was quickly learning to pull pranks with them. Excer had been at his wits end when Essie had spelled the inside of there home to be gravity less for days. Needless to say the two older boys were doomed to tons of hard work.  
  
Harry was pleased to note that as long as he was in the Elfin city he wouldn't have visions of Voldemort. The strange thing was now that he wasn't having visions of   
Voldemort he was having visions of another life. The difference was that in these visions he was in the persons position. It was like he was living another life through his dreams.  
  
Harry had talked to Erma, Excer, and Effer about the visions and they had been just as confused as him.  
  
Today he was going with Ebbain to a different Elfin city, this one being somewhere in South America. Excer had said it would be good for the two boys to get out and learn to live in the wilderness. Ebbain had explained that he already knew how to   
  
They had left Annaoleese three days ago and they were now deep into the wilderness country side.   
  
"So Ebbain how are we supposed to get to South America from here?" Harry looked over at his friend who generally towered over himself, "It's kind of a long walk."  
  
"You mean that Excer didn't tell you?" Ebbain laughed, "You came on this mission thinking that we had to walk all the way to South America?"  
  
"Yea I thought if all else failed I'd make a port key." Harry shrugged, "I knew I'd have to wait till we were out of the wards surrounding Annaoleese before I could offer, and we left those behind last night."  
  
"No, we don't have to port key there we are only walking to the portal, which is about five more miles from here anyway." Ebbain smiled, "to travel between are cities we use portals, There much like wizarding flue travel, only there are just stepped through and you are on the other side."  
  
"Oh so we will be there by tomorrow?" Harry asked  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So I know that we are taking a bunch of priceless relics over there but that can't be all or Excer wouldn't of sent us and told us to pack so much." Harry looked over at Ebbain suspiciously.  
  
"Your right we are going to be staying there for a couple of months and get our horses." Ebbain smiled, "You don't miss much human."  
  
"Our horses?" Harry looked at Ebbain nervously, "I don't know how to ride a horse I've never even been around one."  
  
"That's why were staying so long, so you and I can learn how to ride and care for the horse we end up paired with." Ebbain smiled, "Every Elfin warrior is paired with a horse which they only will ever ride."  
  
"So I can't just claim a phobia to horses and get out of it." Harry asked  
  
"Of course not you'd be the laughing stock of the Elfin cities." Gemini popped out of thin air next to him.  
  
"So there you are we'd just began to think you'd chickened out." Ebbain teased  
  
"Fairies don't chicken out, we are a very brave race." Gemini huffed  
  
"Sure your race might be very brave but we know that you're the exception." Harry sniggered   
  
"Come on you two do we have to fight?" Ebbain smiled sarcastically, "Can't we just all get along?"  
  
"With him around?" Gemini asked, "Then hell no!"  
  
The banter continued all afternoon between the three. Gemini as it turned out was getting the short end of the stick till she went invisible. After that all the two teens could do was walk in silence.  
  
"The portal is over there." Ebbain pointed out a large waterfall, "All we have to do is walk behind the waterfall and then through it."  
  
"Sounds easy enough." Harry shrugged  
  
"So it appears to be." Ebbain grinned, "but in the water lives a water dragon that will kill anyone who does not have an elfin pass to get through."  
  
"Please say that you have one." Harry groaned  
  
"Of course I do, the only problem is I we have to get up close to it to give it the passes and you know how great dragons and I get along." Ebbain grinned sheepishly.  
  
"In other words it has to be me who gives this critter the pass?" Harry glared at the elf who merely held out two wooden discs inlaid with elfish silver, and elfish crystals.  
  
Harry cautiously walked up to the water edge and bent down waiting for the water dragon. He didn't have to wait long for the next second a dog sized dragon shot up out of the water till it was mere inches from Harry's face.  
  
"Do you bring passes?" The dragon growled. Harry didn't answer at first for he was to busy taking in the sight of the small dragon. It was light blue and silver in color. It had two horns on its head sweeping back elegantly, and webbed feet. The dragons wings looked more like fins to Harry and probably were.  
  
"Er, the right here." Harry held out the two passes to the dragon who merely snorted before taking them from Harry.  
  
"Hurry now I will let you two pass." The dragon sighed, "Though I wouldn't mind some company it's boring out here all alone you know." The dragon continued to rant even when Ebbain drug Harry away and under the waterfall.  
  
"All you have to do is step through, and hold your breath until you surface on the other side." Ebbain warned looking slightly worried.  
  
Brushing off Ebbain's worry Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the water. It was cold on his skin but strangely it didn't feel like water but more like a slime of sorts.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he was under he just kept walking, soon he began to need air though. His head was beginning to spin from the lack of oxygen and his   
movements were slowing and all the while Harry kept going in a steady straight line. Harry saw a light through the blue substance up ahead but he knew that it was to far. Slowly his vision began to cloud until he could see or feel nothing and he slipped into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
They were all standing in the basement preparing to use the potion. The room had   
boxes along one wall but nothing else.   
  
Harry had realized this was where Remus spent the full moon when Sirius wasn't around, for he had noticed the silver inlaid on door.  
  
At the moment they were standing before a large mirror that covered the whole wall.  
"You'll drink the potion and your reflection will then transform." Remus explained handing him a tiny vile.  
  
Harry took the potion without any complaint. He was absolutely disgusted, it tasted awful. He decided that the potion must taste like Dementor skin, not that he was going to try any to compare.  
  
Harry stood before the mirror fighting to keep his stomach in place. His reflection smiled a little before slowly shifting.  
  
Harry stood mouth agape he knew from the shape that it was going to a big critter. Bones lengthened and shortened, and fur grew all over. Soon a young Griffin in all black with bright green eyes looked back at him, then one again the process began till he was a small bird of prey, then his reflection turned into a large black wolf. Harry was amazed he'd read some where that only the most powerful wizards could change into multiple animals.  
  
Finally his reflection changed back to himself and once again became his reflection. Harry gaped at the mirror till he was suddenly engulfed by blackness, so suddenly he didn't even realize.  
  
** OBITUARIES**  
   
Justin Timbeling, died choking on a rotten tomato during latest concert.  Services will be at Flagport Views Funeral Home on Monday.  Price: 50$  
   
Bill Clliton, too old, murdered Sunday during a karaoke party.  Celebrations will go from Monday the 11th to Saturday the 16th.  Fortunately his body has already been disposed of.  
   
Four red pens, 23 days, died tragically during the correction of ShadowHunter's story.  Mourning will be held the morning of August 7th.  
   
Webster Dictionary, ?? old,  was ,sadly, ripped to shreds during the correction of the 7th chapter of ShadowHunter's Fan Fiction story.  Services will be held at Webster Hall of Fame, Thursday the 6th, for all who will or won't attend.  
  
  
  



	8. Things can't stay prefect forever

**Title:** Harry Potter and War Against the Order  
**Status:** On Hold and being redone  
**Author:** ShadowHunter  
**Email:**  
**Rating:** P-g 13 or R help me decide  
**Pairings:** Remus/Sirus, Harry/?????  
**Spoilers:** 1-4

**Warnings:** This story will have **_SLASH_** so consider yourself warned. Don't Flame me!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK  
. Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement  
. is intended.

**Summary:** Harry's summer after his fourth year starts off fine then throw in lies,  
. manipulations, spying, and crazy orders and the summer isn't vacation time  
. anymore. Harry realizes that his whole life just might be a lie and that  
. Dumbledore isn't a great as he once thought.

**Chapter 8**

Remus and Sirius trained Harry to become an animagus for the rest of the summer. Gemini came and visited every so often and delighted in pranking the two Marauders. Alex visited on Wednesdays much to Sirius's disapproval.

Sparing with Remus was one of the hardest things Harry had to do. The problem was that Remus was a werewolf and therefore he was faster, and his senses were heightened. Harry didn't realize that sparing with a werewolf, who always stayed one step ahead of him, kept him always staring and therefore becoming much better.

Harry realized that he wouldn't be transforming into any of his forms any time soon. He first had to learn how to clear his mind even with the biggest of distractions. He then had to learn to picture the animal in his mind's eye. He also had to be able to see it in every way, almost be it in his mind. After he could picture each form he had to learn to picture himself to perfection. Remus said that he had to do this because it wouldn't due to be stuck as an animal. After all this was done he would be able to picture his form and imagine himself slowly transforming into that animal. After a while the process would speed up.

Harry's birthday also came to pass while he was at Moony's. They spent the day relaxing and pranking one another. Sirius gave him a book on all the best pranks of the Marauder's. Remus gave him a necklace, which was a metal wolf with emerald eyes on a black leather cord. Jasmine and Chase sent him a pin that depicted a black crow perched on a black rose. Alex sent him two pairs of black leather pants (that fit rather snugly, much to the horror of Sirius and Remus). Hermione sent him three different charms books saying he had to keep up in all areas of magic. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Oliver, and Fleur sent him a letter saying they'd give him his present when the school year started.

In Harry's spare time he read, played qudditch, chess, homework, and sleeping. The visions were less important mostly of small scale attacks in America, Siberia, and China.

* * *

_ Harry was sitting in a grand hall where he'd heard Voldemort torture many people for information. This time was no different and Harry knew he'd have to throw up when he awoke._

_ Voldemort and his inner circle were sitting up at the head table, there were hundreds of Death Eaters already gathered._

_ At the moment a man was bent over on floor in front of the Death Eaters. He was thin and dirty, Harry guessed he had been one of the long time prisoners and couldn't help but feel sorry form._

_ "What is project twenty!" Voldemort roared at the man_

_ "I'll rot in hell before I tell you!" The man spat in Voldemort's direction rather harshly._

_ "Crucio!" The pain of the curse ripped through the man. "Get the Virtuseum he isn't going to talk otherwise." Voldemort sighed taking off the curse._

_ The man just looked up at the dark lord eyes burning with fear and hatred._

_ "You and the rest of the order are just to pathetic, you know?" Voldemort growled as Snape measured the potion and administered it._

_ "What's your name?" _

_ "Charles Declue."_

_ "What is project twenty, Declue?"_

_ "It is the combining of all the subjects that were or are under the order's influence."_

_ "And how dose this work?"_

_ "I'm not sure."_

_ "That will be all. Get this piece of filth out of my sight, oh and have a little fun with him before you dispose of him." Voldemort sneered._

* * *

Harry jolted awake feeling his insides churn from the cruciatus curse. Gently Harry got up and went to the bathroom. Carefully he rinsed his mouth of blood. He had bitten the inside of his cheek during the curse. 

Careful not to wake the sleeping older men Harry went back to his room and pulled out the elemental book and began to read. He knew it would be useless to try and sleep because of the distant pain in his limbs and the nightmares he would have.

The door creaked open and Harry quickly hid the book and lit wand under the covers, pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to worry Remus or Sirius over his lack of sleep.

He was relieved to see that it was just Mewa, the cat Remus got back during his school days. The small Abyssinian cat was very old and surprisingly smart. Harry contentedly scratched behind her ears.

He sat up and continued to read under the careful eye of the old cat.

At seven Harry got up and went down stairs. Alex was coming over after breakfast to take him to Privet Drive number twenty where he would rejoin his clone self that had stayed at the Dursley's. The following day he would return to school.

Remus was already downstairs awake and cooking, "Sirius is in the shower, he'll be down to eat soon."

Harry hid a smile. The two older men didn't know that Harry knew they were together and had been together before his parent's death.

"Hi Bambi!" Sirius exclaimed as he bounded into the room, "Was your vision important last night?" he asked as was routine. Together they would decode to more vague points of Harry's visions.

"I don't really know, " Harry sighed, "they tortured another member of the Order last night."

"Did you find out anything new?" Remus asked eager to hear more on the Order that had been trying to control his life.

"The Order's working on this thing called project twenty which will somehow combine, all those that were and are under the influence of the Order." Harry shrugged, "In short making the most powerful warrior they could wish for."

"That sounds bad." Sirius shuddered, "I hope that your other self foils up that plan."

"You mean Devon?" Harry asked, he'd been trying to get them all to call his other self posing as Devon, Devon.

"Yea, Yea, Yea that copy." Sirius said impatiently

"I don't know if they will tell my other self or that my other self can even stop them without revealing himself." Harry sighed, "I just have to trust him and that is easy to do as he is me you know."  
"I don't know if they will tell Devon that or if he can even stop them without revealing himself." Harry sighed, "I just have to trust him and that is easy to do as he is me you know."

"I don't want to have to think that deep this early in the morning, Bambi." Sirius groaned, "When is Alex coming to pick you up anyway?"

"Soon." Harry shrugged

"Padfoot and I will be at Hogwarts if you need us." Remus smiled, "It'll be so much better now that I can teach at Hogwarts again."

"Yea and I might actually learn something this year." Harry grinned, "You were the best teacher there you know that."

"Moony a teacher, and the best?" Sirius said doubtfully, "I don't think I can see that."

"Yea it's like Hermione becoming a teacher when we grow up." Harry sniggered

"That I can see." Sirius grinned

A knock at the door had Harry up and leaving the room before Sirius could get a word in edge wise.

Alex was at the door smiling at the sight of Harry. Behind him was the Harry from the Dursley's.

"Hi Harry, I brought along the other Harry so the spell can be performed here and then we need to get back to Privet Drive as soon as possible." Alex grinned

Sirius and Remus walked into the hall way and they all moved to the sitting room where Harry could perform the spell.

The clone Harry handed Salazar's book to Harry so he could perform the spell to rejoin them.

"I might be a little out of it when we rejoin what with getting used to two sets of memories and such I'll be out of it a good hour or so." Clone Harry remarked as Real Harry went through Salazar's book looking for the rejoining spell, as only the original could perform the spell required.

"Found it." Harry smiled at his clone and began to read the incantation slowly as to make sure he got it right, it really wouldn't do to have two heads or something else odd. _Heloi Gormaka Contefleiga_!> He hissed in parseltongue.

At first nothing happened till both Harry's looked up and met each other's gaze. Harry felt as if he had turned into clay and was being mashed into more clay. Memories rushed through his head. He saw his dates with Alex at the club, The Dursley's relief when he told them what his plans were, and he saw all his combat lessons and remembered the new moves he'd learned. He also saw himself in the muggle park at night practicing using wings he'd conjured up using a spell from Salazar's book.

* * *

_ Harry found himself in a vision and figured he must have passed out. Voldemort was in his chambers reading a book. The book resembled the one on the elements he himself had._

_ "Soon as I master this old man I will come for you and kill you and all your supporters." Voldemort hissed never taking his eyes off the book he was reading._

_ "Master I have an urgent letter for you Master," came the weak wobbly voice Harry knew all to well as Wormtail's._

_ "Bring it here then you piece of shit." Growled Voldemort, "Now go!" He snapped once he had the letter. "I don't know why I even keep the good for nothing idiot around anyway always sniveling around where he isn't supposed to be." _

_ Voldemort paused to read the letter and his face paled. He shook his head absolute fear on his face as he mumbled._

_ "This can't be how'd they known... Not Luicius... What have I done... I shouldn't have aloud him to stay... I should have kept him safer... The world will pay if he receives the kiss... They can't do it they have no evidence..." Voldemort continued to mumble but Harry didn't listen._

_ It seemed that Mr. Malfoy had been caught as a Death Eater and now he was going to get the kiss for it. Harry had half a mind to shrug it off and go his own way, but then Voldemort might step up his plans for world domination and then so would Dumbledore. That would mean all his plans would be foiled._

_ 'Shit this means I have to risk my neck to get Malfoy out of there. All to keep Voldemort from going loco and stepping up his fucking plans.' Harry thought angrily to himself._

_ "Master I brought you some Brandy." Wormtail squeaked from the door._

_ "Fuck off!" Voldemort yelled, "Crucio!"_

_ Harry felt the pain that Wormtail did it was ten times worse than a normal cruciatus with all of Voldemort's emotions backing it up.

* * *

_

Harry jerked violently into consciousness. Sitting up Harry realized he was in the sitting room on the couch and rushed off to the nearest bathroom, where he could throw up.

"Harry?" Remus walked into the bathroom as Harry threw up violently for the second time. Blood was mixed with the puke thanks to the bite marks on the insides of his cheeks. "You have a vision?"

Sirius was outside the door with Alex both very worried, but they had enough since between them not to go into the bathroom. Harry was thankful that they didn't come over to him and try to help him.

"Yea the normal Wormtail annoys Voldemort just a bit too much." Harry coughed and looked up at them, "And Malfoy Senior is in Azkaban awaiting the dementor's kiss."

"Oh that's good to hear." Sirius said hesitantly

"No, it's bad now." Harry sighed, "If he's given the kiss Voldemort will step up his plans for world domination, and Dumbledore will speed up making me into the perfect warrior for him to manipulate."

"Oh that definitely isn't good." Remus groaned and they headed back into the sitting room.

"What's your plan, we know you have one." Alex smirked

"Of course I do." Harry grinned, "All I have to do is clone myself and send the clone on over to Azkaban to free Malfoy."

"Like hell you will!" Sirius snapped, "There is no way you are going over there!"

"When are you going?" asked Remus knowing there was no way of stopping the teen.

"I will go as soon as I clone myself and change the clones appearance." Harry went back to the sitting room, picked up Salazar's book, and began to say the almost memorized incantation.

Harry felt the familiar feeling of cloning and opened his eyes. His clone looked at him expectantly. Harry immediately went to the marked spot for the appearance changing spell, and hissed in parseltongue _Flamxious_!>.

Before long a reddish blonde haired guy stood in front of him. He was more feminine, looked a tad elfish and had dark blue eyes. The new Harry was taller and had the appearance of being older.

"I don't think he can go by Harry what's the knew name going to be?" Alex asked while gazing appreciatively at the transformed Harry clone.

"I'll be going by the name Darius." The clone now named Darius said smiling brightly, "Don't be surprised if I don't come back I might just join the Death Eaters to keep a better eye on them too."

"Okay I draw the line now!" Sirius sighed, Harry prepared for a lecture of the century, "Don't get your self killed and I'm happy, I'd rather you hang out with Death Eaters at this point than the Order of the Phoenix, which you are already doing."

Sighing with relief Darius shot out of the door and disappeared at the end of the walkway.

"How did he do that?" asked Remus curious as ever.

"Chase taught me last Friday." Harry explained

"Oh I see." Remus sighed, "And I bet you aren't telling me how?"

"In your dreams Moony." Alex grinned, "He's sworn to secrecy on that one."

* * *

**AN:** I don't men to get anyone's hopes up that I'm writing again but I had two more chapters on my computer and ready to go. I know you must really hate me for not updating or even writing and really you have the right to (I know I hate it when writers forget about stories I like. I'll just tell you I wrote this when I was fifteen and now I'm seventeen and I just realized that it ha so long since I updated anything. So I'll be re-reading this fic and if I have the time I'll try to start writing more chapters. How about that? It's all I can promise. I have had numerous people complain about my grammar, spelling, and punctuation. Well I didn't have spell check before hand and I entertaining the fantasy that I have better grammar now. 

ShadowHunter 1-27-05


	9. To be or not to beThat's never the quest...

**Title:** Harry Potter and War Against the Order  
**Status:** on hold/ discontinued  
**Author:** ShadowHunter  
**Email:** g 13 or R help me decide  
**Pairings:** Remus/Sirus, Harry?  
**Spoilers:** 1-4

**Warnings:** This story will have SLASH so consider yourself warned. Don't Flame me

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK  
Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement  
is intended.

**Summary:** Harry's summer after his fourth year starts off fine then throw in lies,  
manipulations, spying, and crazy orders and the summer isn't vacation time  
anymore. Harry realizes that his whole life just might be a lie and that  
Dumbledore isn't a great as he once thought.  
**  
Chapter 9**

The next day Harry sat on the Hogwarts express waiting for Hermione and Ron to show up. In truth he couldn't care less if Ron showed up but to keep up the elusion Harry had to hang around him.

A knocking on the compartment door signaled one of there arrivals. Looking up Harry smiled when Hermione came in and shut the door.

"Hello Hermione have you herd from Ron?" Harry asked politely

"Of course I did He was quiet flirtatious," Hermione sniffed disapprovingly.

"I hope you are willing to play dumb along with me?" Harry asked

"Of course but I can't wait to see there faces when they figure out that they have no control over you." Hermione's face lit up, "Did you hear and Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment?"

"Why wouldn't I? My visions are quiet helpful sometimes." Harry grinned evilly, "Though I doubt Malfoy will be in Azkaban long one of my clones named Darius is taking care of that."

"What? Why would you want to save Malfoy?" Hermione asked confused but she didn't doubt that Harry had a plan for that too.

"Well, Voldemort is quiet attached to Malfoy so if we lose him then Voldemort will step up his plans, and then Dumbledore will work on me harder and if he finishes before I turn seventeen I have no right to rebel against it, I'll still be a minor." Harry sighed

"I see." Hermione groaned, "But Harry that's dangerous!"

"What's dangerous?" Ron stepped into the room

"Pulling a prank on Snape at the feast." Harry answered smoothly, "Hermione doesn't quiet like the idea of it."

"Cool so are you going to do it or not?" asked the red head excitedly

"If you'll help yea." Harry pretended to be excited, "By the way Hello."

"Yea, Hello to you too." Ron smiled, "Now what's the plan?"

"There is no plan because the two of you are doing no such thing." Hermione snapped at them

"Come on Hermione it only a little fun, don't you want to see Snape dance around the great hall singing the Chicken song?" Harry pleaded

"As much as I would love that, No!" Hermione answered

"Spoil sport." Ron grumbled

Harry rolled his eyes hoping he could remain sane through out the year and the next. He wondered if was going to actually get away with his plan that he had figured out after long sleepless night due to Voldemort's raids.

The rest of the day went quickly for him. He watched the first years closely for a possible opponent in his deadly game or one who looked like he knew what was going on with the order.

After dinner Harry retired early pleading weariness. Dean and Seamus smiled secretively his way before turning back to there game of exploding snap. Ginny on the other side of the room with Fred and George smiled sadly his way as he darted up to his room.

Hedwig was in the dorm waiting for him and he received a joyful welcome from his faithful pet. After she had made sure he was all in one piece she flew back up to the owlery to sleep.

Harry sighed knowing that this year would the most trying and hardest to get through.

* * *

Darius looked down on Azkaban prison from high up in the air. He had used a neat little charm in Salazar's book while he was at the Dursley's. The charm made wings grow out of his back right over his shoulder blades. The only down fall to this charm was that it only made you grow wings it didn't give you the knowledge on how to use the wings. Darius had spent a month learning how to fly. He'd go out to the park by the gym where he took combat classes an hour before those classes and practice.

So now Darius was completely capable of flight and he used that to get an Ariel view of the wizard prison. Deciding that he knew the prison lay out well enough Darius folded back his black wings and plummeted down to the prison.

Darius had taken great steps to hide the fact that he was the famous Harry Potter. First he'd gone to Diagon Alley to get a new wand, a trunk, Rhodes of black, blue cloaks, potion ingredients, a new Nimbus and a pet.

He even stopped by Knockturn Alley to get illegal potion ingredients and eleven books on the dark arts. The pet he got was a black puppy with floppy ears and violet eyes.

Everything was now in the trunk that had three different compartments. Two that opened on to large storage spaces and another opened into a large apartment of sorts with a bathroom, bedroom, study, and sitting room.

Darius flared his wings as he came in for a landing on one of the old towers. The place looked vaguely familiar to him. Shaking off the strange feeling Darius slipped soundlessly through a doorway that had long since lost its door.

The building was dark and the walls dripped of water. Deep down Darius knew that the old castle had once been a very grand place. Shaking off these feelings Darius slipped down the stairs the only sounds being his padding foot steps and the steady dripping of water.

Suddenly a piercing wail cut through the near silence causing Darius to start at the sound. He froze listening for a while and slowly realized that this probably a regular occurrence in the prison.

Shivering slightly Darius moved on down the stairs till it came out on a long hallway. Barred doors lined the hallway that opened up on to cells that were seven by seven feet.

Darius walked down the hallway swiftly trying to ignore the occupants in Since he had a knew wand the ministry wouldn't be able to track him down now. A bright silver stag burst out of his wand and drove the dementor down the hallway and held it there.

Proud of his Patronus Darius moved down the hall looking into the many empty cells till he got to one that was occupied by a huddled figure. Darius caught sight of long blonde hair and pale flesh.

Silently Darius unlocked he cell door with his wand and moved inside. Malfoy stayed huddled in the corner of his damp cell.

"Lucius Malfoy." Darius called quietly

Malfoy looked up at him fearfully and stood slowly never taking his eyes off of Darius.

"I've come to get you out of this hell hole." Darius cocked his head at Malfoy, "That is if you think you can walk though."

"I can walk." Malfoy rasped quietly

"Good then follow me." Darius lead Malfoy out of the cell and down the hall. Malfoy gave Harry fair dementor warnings, always moaning before they turned the corner into a hallway occupied by one of the black wraiths.

It took them longer to get to the roof than it had taken Darius to find Mr. Malfoy but they made it. The sky had darkened with heavy gray rain clouds now and Darius could see being struck by lighting if he went up there.

"Well, Malfoy do you think we should risk flying this weather?" Darius asked the somewhat coherent Malfoy.

"The guards will find me gone soon and they'll raise the alert we have to get out of here soon." Malfoy groaned as he inspected the clouds too.

"Well, Malfoy you'd better hang on then because we are going to have one hell of a flight." Darius mumbled

"How do propose we get off this tower?" asked Malfoy

Darius took a step away from the blonde and took out his wand. First he envisioned the wings then said the spell very carefully. "_Confix_."

The same silky wings from before sprouted from his shoulder blades and he felt ten times better now that he was capable of flight.

Malfoy gaped openly and didn't have the strength to resist Darius when he swept up his dementor weakened body and took to the air.

"Now how do I get you back Lord Voldemort?" Darius asked politely as he made quickly away from the prison to clear the anti-apparition wards.

"I can apperate us there." Malfoy assured him, "And I won't get us splinched in the process."

"One more minute and we'll be beyond the barriers." Darius said tersely as the wind picked in attempt to send him to the ground. Darius no sooner cleared the barriers than Malfoy was apperating them out of there and to Voldemort's place of residence.

* * *

Remus and Sirius arrived the next day in time for breakfast. Harry found himself in a dark mood after seeing Darius accepted under Voldemort's wing that night. He knew that his other self was going to do it but it still spooked him on how easily Darius went.

There first class was potions. Snape was particularly vindictive saying all the rude comments to Harry he could. Draco kept shooting him glances that said he wanted to talk privately. Harry was glad Snape didn't notice or any one else for that matter. On the way out he handed him a piece of paper saying to meet him that Saturday only three days away.

There second class was DADA. Remus taught them four different curses to use in battle. This was all done in light of the war against Voldemort.

After that they had Lunch and then Transfiguration. Harry had to down play on how good he'd gotten transfiguration over the summer. Next he had Charms and Divination.

After dinner he went up to Sirius and Remus's dorm and practiced transforming. So needless to say Harry went to bed very tired that night.

The next morning he had DADA, COMC, Astronomy, and Transfiguration. After lunch they had a free period in which the Gryffindor qudditch team used the qudditch pitch.

On a vote they decided who would be team captain. Then when Angelina was elected they decided when to hold try outs for team keeper and set extra players.

The schedule went kind of like this for a whole month with Ginny becoming the team Keeper. Harry was nearly finished with his animagus transformation. He was having visions about Voldemort as usual always seeing his attacks and torture sessions.

Darius had been accepted into Voldemort's ranks surprisingly easy. He even got in with the elite which were the death Eaters like the Malfoy's, Snape, Cassie, and Deneb. The lower ranked Death Eaters were much more caution around Darius and tended to throw him dirty looks when they could.

Hermione kept asking him about his clones and his dreams even more so than Sirius and Remus.

That evening Draco pumped him for information on the clones and the order. Harry gave him much less information than he even gave Alex.

Harry knew he'd have to speak with the vampires because a surprising number of them kept showing up at Hogwarts and getting themselves into trouble. Dumbledore had put a ban on being out after dark because of it.

AN: Here's the other chapter I had on the computer. Thank you for all the lovely reviews but please understand this will most likely be the last update. I am very sorry that I will not be continuing this. If anyone feels they could and would be willing to continue this please email me and I'll tell you what I had planned or just credit me for the idea and tell me where you're posting it. Thank you much -ShadowHunter Mashell


End file.
